Em Nome da Paz
by Tia-Lulu
Summary: Um casamento arranjado, um jutsu macabro, destinos separados, mas mesmo assim eles continuam lutando por um final feliz... NejixHinata...
1. Chapter 1

** Capítulo 1**

**Oi pessoal, agora eu to começando a fic para valer! Eu pretendia acabar ela toda antes de começar a postar, mas acho maldade fazer isso depois de ter colocado aquele prólogo aqui. Bem, esse primeiro capítulo é o prólogo de novo, mas o próximo já é a historia começando pra valer. O que será que vai acontecer depois deste capítulo? Bem isso vocês só vão descobrir indo para o próximo não é mesmo? Vou ficar esperando ansiosa pela opinião de vocês em relação a esta fic. Ah! E quem quiser meu MSN ou e-mail é só pedir que eu passo sem problemas nn. Tenham um bom dia!**

_**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei, mas se fossem meus eu já tinha extinguido os Uchihas sem enrolação.**_

_**Hyuugas rules ò.óv**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O sol começava a se pôr e por toda a vila de Konoha as luzes começavam a se acender, enchendo a vila da agitação noturna, mas havia um lugar naquela pequena vila, onde a agitação e animação não conseguiam alcançar. A mansão Hyuuga era um lugar silencioso e tranqüilo, tanto em seus majestosos jardins até em sua enorme mansão a paz e o silencio predominavam, cada canto da casa permanecia em completo silêncio e tranqüilidade. Dentro dessa mesma mansão em um quarto que ganhara há três anos atrás, sentando em sua relaxante e luxuosa cama, segurando um lápis e uma prancheta nas mãos, se encontrava um atraente rapaz, de longos cabelos castanhos, expressão seria e bela, dono de inexpressivos olhos perolados que encaravam o papel sobre a prancheta com o título "Relatório da Missão".

Ali em seu quarto o rapaz se encontrava sem camisa, deixando exposta sua pele levemente bronzeada, seu peitoral atraente, abdômen impecável, físico forte e desejável, tudo esculpido através de anos de duros treinamentos. Seus braços fortes e chamativos também não ficavam para trás, era possível ver perfeitamente os músculos do rapaz, não eram algo exagerado, mas uma coisa leve e harmoniosa que só serviam para lembrar que mesmo com a aparência suave de um príncipe aquele homem tinha uma força inigualável que ainda lhe fazia merecer a fama de gênio Hyuuga.

Pelo título do papel era possível deduzir que o jovem Jounin estava preparando um relatório da sua ultima missão e, pelo resto da folha em branco, era possível ver que o pobre rapaz estava tendo dificuldades em preparar seu relatório, no entanto Hyuuga Neji não conhecia a palavra "desistir", ele sabia que não sairia daquele quarto sem estar com o relatório pronto, e estava determinado a terminá-lo, aquele silencio e aquela paz predominantes na casa só serviriam para ajudá-lo a cumprir sua irritante tarefa, mas alguma hora sua paciência acabaria se esgotando, o que ocorrera 5 horas depois.

O silêncio e a paz na mansão Hyuuga repentinamente era quebrado quando uma prancheta e um lápis voavam de onde o garoto estava até a parede do outro lado do seu quarto enquanto, o jovem, começava a berrar para a prancheta e o lápis, espatifados no chão, como se esses tivessem culpa de sua obrigação em realizar aquela tarefa:

- MALDITA VELHA BÊBADA, POR QUE DIABOS TENHO QUE FAZER O RELATÓRIO DA ESCOLTA DE UM VELHO QUE SÓ FICOU DORMINDO DURANTE TODO O PERCURSO ENQUANTO EU TINHA QUE GUIAR AQUELA MALDITA CARROÇA? – ele continua berrando enquanto olhava com ódio para a prancheta como se essa ainda fosse à culpada de tudo – QUE SE DANE SE ELA É A HOKAGE OU NÃO, NA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ELA ME DER UMA MISSÃO IDIOTA DESSAS VOU DIZER O QUE ELA DEVE FAZER COM A MISSÃO!!!

Neji fica por longos minutos respirando forte, em nenhum momento seus olhos se desviaram da pobre prancheta "culpada" de seu descontrole repentino, mas após muito respirar o rapaz acaba por fechar seus olhos, colocando suas mãos sobre o rosto e respirando fundo, enquanto começava a se acalmar. No final não importava o quanto ele gritasse, e quantas vezes jogasse a prancheta na parede a encarando com ódio, ele tinha uma obrigação a cumprir e não sairia dali até completá-la.

O jovem Hyuuga estava prestes a se levantar para pegar sua, quase quebrada, prancheta e seu lápis para que assim pudesse retomar seu trabalho, quando a porta de seu quarto é escancarada. O rapaz vira o rosto bem a tempo de ver uma bela jovem de longos cabelos negros, levemente azulados, e olhos perolados, entrar rapidamente em seu quarto fechando a porta e trancando-a ao entrar. A jovem tinha uma aparência delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo um físico desejável, sua pele era clara e delicada, suas mãos eram pequeninas e de igual delicadeza, sua altura mal chegava ao queixo de Neji e sua face angelical, lhe davam a aparência de uma menina. No entanto, seus seios fartos, abdômen definido – esculpidos pelos seus treinamentos ninja – suas curvas bem definidas, pernas torneadas e quadris hipnotizastes lembravam a quem a encontrasse que, mesmo com a aparente delicadeza, estava diante de uma jovem e atraente mulher.

Após trancar a porta, a jovem corre quarto à dentro se jogando de joelhos sobre a cama de Neji e fica a encará-lo com uma expressão assustada. Ao ver a expressão de sua prima, Neji, que ate então a observava confuso, passava a ficar preocupado, pelo jeito com que ela o encarava e o fato de não estar usando seu casaco habitual, e sim apenas sua camisa de treino... Algo estava errado. Para tentar acalmá-la e descobrir o que havia com sua prima, Neji aproxima-se mais um pouco dela, sentando-se ao seu lado e a encara com uma expressão preocupada, enquanto perguntava num tom suave:

- O que houve Hinata-sama? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Alguém tentou abusar de você?!

Ao fazer a última pergunta Neji já ia pensando em matar Inuzuka Kiba, o companheiro de equipe da pequena. "Aquele bastardo, hotel de pulgas... seria bem capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas com _minha_ pura e inocente prima, quando eu puser minhas mãos nele eu vou...". No entanto, e para sorte do jovem Inuzuka, Hinata abaixava sua cabeça e a balançava negativamente, o que deixava o coração de seu primo um pouco mais aliviado, no entanto ela ainda não havia lhe dito o motivo de ter entrado em seu quarto daquele jeito e o rapaz ainda estava preocupado, além de curioso. Sendo assim, resolveu insistir em sua pergunta:

- Se não foi isso, então me diga... O que houve?

Enquanto o jovem lhe fazia aquela pergunta, Hinata, delicadamente levara suas mãos pequeninas até a mão de Neji que estava próxima de si, e em silêncio ela a erguia no ar. Neji apenas se calava observando, confuso, os movimentos de sua prima, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma onda elétrica percorrer todo seu corpo começando pelo ponto em que ela o tocara, o rapaz apenas ignorava, já fazia um ano que ele passara a ter aquela reação e ele sabia o porque de seu corpo reagir daquela forma quando Hinata o tocava, mas aquilo pouco importava no momento.

Sob o olhar surpreso de Neji, Hinata fizera algo que ele jamais imaginaria que a mesma fosse capaz. Lentamente as mãos da menina guiaram as de Neji ate seu corpo e dali levou-a até o decote de sua blusa de treino, colocando a mão de Neji dentro desta e fazendo-o tocar um de seus seios. Aquele ato repentino fora um choque para o rapaz, seu corpo todo ficara paralisado e em meio à confusão que estava em sua cabeça, ele pode sentir o quanto aquela parte do corpo da pequena era macio e quentinho.

Ainda em estado de choque ele erguera seus olhos para a face de Hinata, podia ver que a jovem estava com a face muito vermelha – e parecia respirar com dificuldade – era óbvio que para alguém como ela fazer aquilo exigia o máximo de sua coragem e força de vontade, mas, por que aquele ato tão repentino? O Jounin estava preste a fazer-lhe aquela pergunta quando a doce e tímida voz de Hinata quebrara o silencio não mais tranqüilo daquele quarto:

- Ni... Nii-san...

Ao ouvir a voz de Hinata chamá-lo daquele jeito, por mais inocente que pudesse parecer, naquela situação e com a sensação de tocar o seio da jovem fizera com que o corpo de Neji reagisse de imediato, para o desespero do rapaz. "Droga! Isso é ruim, eu fiquei excitado...!!!". Rapidamente ele tentara tirar sua mão do decote da menina e do seio macio dela, mesmo que isso exigisse o máximo de força de vontade que ele podia acumular, mas, para seu desespero, a Hyuuga segurara sua mão firmemente impedindo que ele quebrasse o contato com aquela parte de seu corpo. Em total desespero, Neji, que lutava com todas as suas forças para não olhar na direção que sua mão estava e manter seus olhos sobre a face, escondida pela franja, de Hinata, acaba gaguejando assustado:

- Hi...Hina...Hinata-sama!?

Após chamá-la a voz do rapaz se fora e o silêncio voltara a dominar aquele lugar, mas diferente do costumeiro silêncio em que só se era possível ouvir o canto dos pássaros e o balançar das árvores com a brisa que acariciava suas folhas, o silêncio que dominara aquele quarto fora absoluto. Neji não podia ouvir nada, tudo que ouvia eram as batidas fortes de seu coração, batidas estas que ficavam cada vez mais rápidas, enquanto Hinata erguia sua cabeça e o encarava com aqueles olhos perolados, sempre cheios de carinho e compaixão, e seus lábios, rubros como rosas – e deliciosamente carnudos – apenas se moviam sem poder se sobrepor ao silêncio e as batidas aceleradas do pobre coração de Neji, mas ele pudera entender claramente o que ela dizia:

- Vem...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, no próximo colocarei aqui embaixo as respostas dos comentários de vocês. Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Ah! Só mais uma coisa, os comentários com a sigla TL são meus viu XD... Sabe... TL – Tia-Lulu 8D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Oi pessoal! Aqui esta o segundo capítulo, finalmente poderemos descobrir o que houve depois daquele ato surpreendente da Hinata, como será que o Neji reagiu com aquilo hein? Nossa é bom demais para ser verdade! \o/. Boa leitura para vocês! Quero agradecer ao meu beta, Sasuke, que teve a paciência de ler essa fic e corrigir meu bilhares de erros de português. Vocês que já leram resgate no deserto devem ter notado que eu sou uma negação em português... n.n''... de qualquer forma muuuuito obrigado \o/! Só não digo que te amo porque ia pegar mal u.u... e também agradecer a minha segunda beta, Hiei-and-shino, que está aqui para garantir que eu não comece a viajar legal e continue com a fic direitinho e com qualidade para vocês... eu também não digo que te amo porque ia ficar estranho sabe XD...**

_**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei, mas se fossem meus eu dava um sumiço com a porca e a testuda [aos amantes de Ino e Sakura, me desculpem, mas sumia mesmo ò.ó.**_

_**Hyuugas rules ò.óv**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**No capítulo anterior ò.óv [TL: eu sempre quis dizer isso \o/!!!:**_

Neji não podia ouvir nada, tudo que ouvia eram as batidas fortes de seu coração, batidas estas que ficavam cada vez mais rápidas, enquanto Hinata erguia sua cabeça e o encarava com aqueles olhos perolados, sempre cheios de carinho e compaixão, e seus lábios, rubros como rosas e deliciosamente carnudos, apenas se moviam sem pode se sobrepor ao silêncio e as batidas aceleradas do pobre coração de Neji, mas ele pôde entender claramente o que ela dizia:

- Vem...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amanhecia em Konoha, na enorme mansão Hyuuga a paz e o silêncio reinavam como sempre e nas entranhas daquela mansão, em um quarto que começava a ser banhado pela calorosa luz do dia, numa cama confortável e luxuosa, era possível ver um braço erguido no ar e uma voz masculina resmungando uma resposta para alguém em seus sonhos:

- Como... desejar... Hi...nata-sama...?!

A mão erguida se movia sentindo o ar vazio, ao constar que não havia nada ali ela volta para o lado de seu dono e um Neji sonolento se senta bruscamente em sua cama, levando a mesma mão para o seu rosto e bocejando pesarosamente. Ao se sentar o rapaz fizera com que seu lençol, feito da mais fina seda, escorregasse por seu corpo, revelando seu tórax e abdômen perfeitos, completamente desprovidos de uma camisa para escondê-los (TL: para o total delírio das fãs \o/), mas ele pouco ligava para aquilo.

- Droga! Esse sonho de novo... – o rapaz resmunga tirando o resto do lenço de seu corpo, revelando uma calça preta, e se vira colocando os pés descalços no chão gélido fazendo os pêlos de sua nuca se erguer com o frio. - ...Já é a terceira vez que tenho esse sonho com ela...

O rapaz encarava a parede a sua frente com uma expressão de mau humor, aquele sonho já o estava incomodando, não entendia como alguém como ele poderia ter sonhos daquele tipo com sua própria prima. Hyuuga Neji nunca fora e nunca será nenhum tipo de pervertido, aliás, desprezava pessoas que agiam daquela forma, para ser exata era difícil achar alguém a quem ele não desprezasse.

Aquela idéia o incomodava, estaria Hyuuga Neji se tornando algum tipo de pervertido? Não, não ele, estava se preocupando a toa, aquilo não passara de um sonho.

Neji deixa escapar um suspiro cansado enquanto fechava seus olhos e refletia sobre aquilo. Lembrava-se bem de Hinata, como a jovem ficava sem seu casaco, como seu corpo era atraente, como tinha seios macios, além dos lábios carnudos e aquela sua doce voz o chamando.

Ao perceber que estava se deixando levar nas lembranças de seu sonho, o jounin se vê obrigado a balançar sua cabeça e distribuir leves tapas em sua face para despertar a si mesmo. "Não se deixe levar Neji! Aquilo não passou de um sonho! Não vai se deixar derrotar por seu próprio sonho não é?!".

Após mais alguns pequenos tapas em sua face e mais algumas broncas em si mesmo, Neji abre seus olhos e lança um olhar inexpressivo sobre seu quarto. Apesar do tamanho e de seu luxo, aquele quarto tinha uma aparência comum. Como todo quarto tinha uma cama, enorme e luxuosa, um banheiro, com uma banheira de hidromassagem embutida, um closet e uma escrivaninha com algumas fotos. Resumindo, um quarto como qualquer outro. (TL: Só para deixar bem claro, estou sendo irônica!). Suspirando pela segunda vez desde que acordara, Neji baixava sua cabeça e passava a encarar suas próprias pernas e só neste instante que o rapaz reparava um volume em sua calça. Fora nesta hora que Neji notara o que já era bem óbvio: estava excitado. Pelo visto aquele sonho o tinha abalado mais do que imaginava. Suspirando derrotado Neji permite que um sorriso de canto surja em sua face e, com uma voz amarga e fria, sussurra num tom irônico, enquanto se levantava e seguia em direção ao banheiro:

- Que belo jeito de começar o dia... – o rapaz entra no banheiro e antes de fechar a porta resmunga para si mesmo -...Vou precisar de um banho bem gelado...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capítulo pequeno eu sei, mas era só para provar que o que eu disse acima estava certo ò.ó... "aquilo era bom de mais para ser verdade \o/". uhauahauhauhauha XD... eu tento, mas não consigo deixar de ser... tão cruel... mas o que eu posso fazer? É tão legal \o/! Vocês deviam tentar 8D!**

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

_**SakuraSouke**_

Quer dizer então que não dava para ler a minha fic no seu pc e você foi até a casa do seu amigo só para ler? Puxa obrigado, nossa meu ego subiu depois dessa... e fico feliz que tenha gostado... o hentai não foi dessa vez, mas mais para frente quem sabe... afinal, essa fic esta apenas começando!!!... Ah! E agradeça o seu amigo, por mim, por ter deixado você usar o pc dele para isso!!! beijosss!!!!

_**Hiei-and-shino**_

Muito obrigado por me ajudar com a fic, você é super fofa, adoro conversar com você no msn... e adorei a personagem que você fez para o Shino... mal posso esperar para dar "vida" a ela!!! Beijosssss

_**Aashi**_

Não se preocupe fofo, essa fic esta apenas começando... ainda tem muuuuitos cap. pela frente... espero que continue acompanhando! Beijossss

_**Bianca Bion**_

Muito obrigado por todas as dicas que você me deu e pelos elogios, depois de ler o seu e-mail eu sai correndo atrás de um beta e acabei arrumando 2 8D... agora minhas fic vão ter as mesmas qualidades de antes e sem os erros de português XD... espero que leia essa fic também n.n! Beijossss

Ps: Verdade mesmo que todo mundo fica falando e recomendando a minha fic? u.o... sério não diz uma coisa dessas que meu ego sobe u.u... XD

_**Ane Caroline**_

BUUAAA ME DESCULPE Ç.Ç... eu perdi o seu comentário por isso não coloquei você na lista antes, mas o você já esta aqui... a 4º da lista 8D... não fique blava comigo ç.ç... Tia-Lulu é uma boa menina Ç.Ç... esquecida, mas uma boa menina 8D! Bem eu até fiz tudo de novo para colocar direitinho e sem problemas viu?... espero que goste de acompanhar esta fic tanto quanto como gostou de "Resgate no Deserto" n.n... vou tentar ser melhor que minha primeira fic ò.óv! Beijossss

_**Hyuuga-Sonomi**_

Ka-chan!!! Oi linda n.n... que bom que você leu minha fic... adoro quando você comenta \o/... boa sorte com a fic que você está fazendo... se quiser coloco comercial dela aqui XD... talvez eu faça isso... vou falar com o Enzan, acho que ele vai querer XD! Beijosssss linda... te adoro!!!

_**Laura Gothichear**_

Ca...calma... o.o... não chegue muito perto com essa faca . ... olha eu juro que o "RD" [Resgate no Deserto vai ter uma continuação, mas é por ordem poxa... essa fic estava na lista... depois dela faço o RD2... paciência por favor e não me mate... se eu morrer como vou continuar a fic? beijossss

_**Flavia**_

Não precisa se desculpar n.n... até eu as vezes não sei o que comentar numa fic... mas só de mandar um oi eu já fico muito feliz viu? n.n... beijosssss

_**Nylleve**_

Eu sei que fiz você esperar um tempão, mas ai esta o 2º capítulo... e com certeza não era o que você esperava XD, mas não fiquei triste, logo o hentai vem XD...

_**Marih-chann**_

Você nunca deixa comentários nas minhas fics ç.ç... mas dessa vez você deixou D... e eu fiquei super feliz n.n... desculpe-me pela demora e espero que tenha gostado x)... beijosss

_**BelaRaven**_

Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da minha fic e espero que continue acompanhando n.n... beijossss

_**Fashunry**_

Não... não é só isso... ainda tem muito mais pela frente... continue acompanhando a fic que você vai ver... e gostar... espero n.n... beijossss

_**Ida-chan**_

Ida-chan minha fofa... eu vi aquela coisa horrível que fizeram com sua fic ó.ò... quero que saiba que estarei sempre do seu lado e vou denunciar aqueles plagiadores até o FF sumir com eles do mapa... prometo ò.óv... beijosss miga n.n...

_**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme**_

Mika-chan!!!! D... puxa que bom que você esta lendo a minha fic n.n... depois de ler essa quem sabe você deixa de ser teimosa e da uma olhada na minha primeira fic? . ... beijossss

_**Sasuke [Bruno**_

Meu beta salva vidas quase perfeito D [se fosse um Hyuuga seria perfeito, mas nasceu no clã errado o que eu posso fazer ú.ù... tadinho ... em fim... você não deixou comentário ainda... mas mesmo assim acho que devo isso à você... obrigado por me ajudar... você sabe que eu te adoro neh n.n... mas olha... deixa de ser teimoso e admita de uma vez... os Hyuugas mandam ò.óv... e os Uchihas serão extintos u.u...

**Pessoal continue comentando... Por favor ...**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 

**Oi pessoal! Eu gostaria de agradecer pelos comentários e fico muito feliz que minha fic já esteja fazendo tanto sucesso assim. Puxa vocês me deixam ate sem graça com os elogios, são todos mentirosos, mas gentis, obrigado n.n! EU AMO VOCÊS \O/!!!! **

**De qualquer forma o capítulo de hoje será um pouco mais longo para compensar o anterior que foi bem curtinho. Espero que gostem!!!**

_**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e blablablabla, mas também... se fossem meus... para começo de conversa o anime não se chamaria Naruto e sim... Hinata ò.óv...**_

_**Hyuugas rules ò.óv**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

Fora nesta hora que Neji notara o que já era bem obvio, ele estava excitado, pelo visto aquele sonho o tinha abalado mais do que imaginara. Suspirando derrotado Neji permite que um sorriso de canto surja em sua face e, com uma voz amarga e fria, sussurra num to irônico, enquanto se levantava e seguia em direção ao banheiro:

- Que belo jeito de começar o dia... – o rapaz entra no banheiro e antes de fechar a porta resmunga para si mesmo - ...vou precisar de um banho bem gelado...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naquela mesma manhã, após começar o dia de um jeito "animado" demais para seu gosto, o gênio dos Hyuugas percorria os corredores da grande mansão com sua mochila e suas roupas habituais. Indiferente ao imprevisto daquela manhã Neji já se encontrava em seu estado normal, se concentrando na tarefa que teria que fazer naquele dia. O time Gai havia sido convocado para uma missão de rank A e, como de costume, todos deveriam se encontrar em frente aos portões de Konoha, para seguirem viagem em direção a sua perigosa missão. Neji estava indiferente àquela situação. Desde que virara Jounin, suas missões com seu time ficaram cada vez mais raras. Não era algo que o incomodava. Nunca fora do feitio do Hyuuga se importar com algo assim, mas tinha que admitir que ficava sempre feliz em poder realizar missões com seu time, por mais estranhos que poderiam ser. Neji sentia um pouco de falta de seu escandaloso sensei, Gai, de seu rival e melhor amigo, Lee, e de sua companheira de treinos, Tenten.

Ocupado refletindo sobre a missão daquele dia, o jovem permite que suas pernas o guiassem em direção os portões que mostravam a saída do território Hyuuga. Nascido e criado ali, o rapaz sabia perfeitamente que caminho seguir e não se dava ao trabalho de prestar muita atenção por onde seguia. Enquanto percorria todo caminho para seu destino Neji passava por outros Hyuugas, tanto da família principal quanto os da família secundária. Todos lhe cumprimentavam e desejavam-lhe bom dia. Neji apenas resmungava uma resposta seca e seguia seu caminho. Desde o incidente no exame Chunnin, há 3 anos atrás, as famílias Hyuuga pareciam estar, aos poucos, perdendo seu rancor uma pela outra e lentamente começavam a conviver mais pacificamente. O rancor pela família principal também se dispersava do coração de Neji e isso permitia ao rapaz demonstrar um pouco mais de seus sentimentos, porém ainda seriam precisos mais alguns anos para que o jovem Hyuuga conseguisse mudar aquela sua face inexpressiva. No entanto, aos poucos, ele evoluía e, uma boa parte de sua evolução, ele devia sua prima.

Mesmo quase a matando, há 3 anos atrás, Hyuuga Hinata não parecia guardar rancores de seu primo. Pelo contrario, após Neji descobrir a verdade, parecia que os dois estavam ficando cada vez mais próximos um do outro. Hoje em dia eles eram quase que inseparáveis. Neji passara a treinar com Hinata e vira como a menina se fortalecera e evoluíra em tão pouco tempo. Aquela pequena e delicada chunnin agora era forte e habilidosa, ele tinha que admitir. Em pouco tempo Hinata evoluíra muito alem do esperado e o que mais o surpreendia, ela não fazia questão de mostrar para ninguém a imensidão de seu poder. Continuava com sua personalidade tímida, com seu jeito gentil, mesmo para aqueles que não mereciam suas gentilezas, e com aquela sua aparência delicada que escondia com perfeição, todo o poder que aquela mulher possuía.

Neji jamais admitiria para ninguém, mas, com o passar dos anos, passara a admirar sua prima, sua força de vontade e sua teimosia em nunca desistir por pior que as coisas pudessem ser. Parecia que mesmo com Uzumaki Naruto longe, treinando sozinho fora de Konoha, ela continuava seguindo seus passos e, em muitas vezes, ele via um pouco da personalidade de Naruto em Hinata, aquilo o deixava feliz, mas também o irritava.

Neji sabia que Naruto, mesmo sem perceber, havia cuidado e treinado Hinata com perfeição. Havia a preparado para poder se tornar a forte ninja que era agora e, com amargura, ele se lembrou que Naruto fizera o que ele deveria ter feito e não fez. Ao contrario do que havia prometido para seu pai, Neji não protegera Hinata, não cuidara dela. Pior, ele quase a matara e tudo por causa de uma historia que depois se revelara falsa. Além disso, independente do que tinha ocorrido no passado, Hinata jamais tivera culpa por nada do que acontecera. Entretanto ele a culpara, a odiara por ser fraca, a desprezara por sempre agir como se fosse alguém inferior. Ele a julgava uma garota mimada que não sabia o que realmente era a dor e o sofrimento. Porém Neji estava errado e, para sua tristeza, só descobriria anos depois.

Mais que ele, mais que qualquer um da família secundaria e ate mesmo da principal, Hinata sofrera. Ela sofrera por ser fraca, pelo destino da família secundaria, por ser uma vergonha para a família principal e com todo o ódio que Neji sentia por ela. Por mais doloroso que pudesse ser, ele tinha que admira-la por isso, a bondade de Hinata era tanta, que a menina aceitara carregar, sozinha, todo aquele sofrimento e ainda suportara o ódio de seu primo na esperança de que, de algum modo, aquilo pudesse aliviar sua dor. (TL: Dor do Neji).

Neji sabia daquilo, sabia a verdade, havia ouvido aquela história dos próprios companheiros de Hinata. Aqueles que sempre estiveram com ela e não puderam fazer nada além de assistir em silencio toda aquela dor que aquele coração pequenino era obrigado a agüentar, enquanto buscava um meio de, um dia, salvar todos aqueles que sofriam por um destino que ela sempre julgara injusto.

Era surpreendente como um ser tão pequenino suportara tudo aquilo e, uma vez livre, evoluíra tanto em tão pouco tempo. Era claro que Hinata ainda não atingira o nível de Neji. O rapaz, por sua vez, também evoluíra bastante deis de então, mas ver Hinata mais forte – e até mesmo mais confiante –, sem perder suas características, foi o que o fizera se apaixonar por ela. Sim! Isso não era mais possível negar, Hyuuga Neji, pela primeira vez desde que tinha apenas 4 anos, se apaixonara e, por ironia do destino, pela mesma pessoa que "roubara" seu coração em sua infância.

Neji continua sua caminhada solitária em direção ao seu destino, pelos seus cálculos já estava se aproximando do portão de entrada de seu clã. O jovem não se preocupava, sabia que seguia o caminho certo e pensar em sua prima o lembrava que já fazia duas semanas que a menina saíra em uma missão com seu time e ainda não voltara. Estava com saudades. Era estranho vindo do senhor insensível, mas sentia falta dela, de sua companhia, de seus sorrisos, dos longos treinos juntos, das poucas conversas que tinham. Tudo isso devido ao fato de ambos não serem do tipo de pessoa que falava muito, mas principalmente, sentia falta daquela doce e tímida voz.

- Pronto! Está entregue!!! – o pensamento de Neji é cortado por uma voz masculina, um pouco áspera que lembrava muito a um latido.

- Obrigado por me acompanharem até aqui... – uma doce voz seguira em resposta à primeira. Uma voz melodiosa que entrava nos ouvidos de Neji como se fosse música. Uma voz que ele conhecia.

Pela primeira vez desde que saíra de seu quarto, Neji deixa seus pensamentos de lado e presta atenção por onde ia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Aí esta o terceiro capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado! Eu quis colocar aqui um resumo "feito pelo Neji" sobre o que aconteceu durante os três anos que Naruto esteve fora. Queria mostra a vocês o ponto de vista dele em relação à Hinata e o que realmente mudara entre eles e no clã Hyuuga, espero que tenham gostado e entendido XD.**

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Hyuuga-Sonomi**

**Yo Ka-chan :D... ****que bom que você gostou do 2º cap. ... n.n... e eu sei que esta curtinho, mas olha só... esse esta grande \o/...grande ate de mais neh? XD... bem de qualquer forma já notei que você é fã da Hinata com a maioria dos personagens masculinos de Konoha e Suna XD... e na verdade eu também x)... ate mais fofa \o/**

Ida-chan 

Oi Ida-chan n.n!!! Pois é :/ ... no final de tudo aquilo não passou de um sonho pervertido do Neji, mas pense num lado bom!! Agora sabemos o que se passa pela mente daquele ser inexpressivo XD...

Lythos-chan 

É isso ai!!!! Os Hyuugas vão dominar o mundo ò.óv... eu já adoro você por isso \o/... fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap. E espero que goste desse também n.n... eu também achei super fofo o Neji-ero XD!!!

Hiei-and-shino 

Minha beta super fofa \o/... eu que fico feliz por você poder betar minha fic, não sei o que seria de mim sem você... espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Também n.n... beijossss

Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme 

Miga!!! Tudo bem se você não consegue ler minha fic "Resgate no Deserto" por ser GaaxHina XD... pelo menos você esta lendo esta e esta gostando não é mesmo? 8D... espero que também goste deste cap. ... beijossssssss

Taliane 

Puxa obrigado!!! Fico feliz que você tenha amado a fic n.n... e espero que goste do rumo que ela vai tomar, vai ser uma historia bem interessante de se ler e acompanhar ate o fim!!!

Marih-chann 

E ai? Demorei muito? 8D... depois daquele seu olhar achei melhor postar o mais rápido possível... sabe... eu preso a minha vida XD!!!

Tia Juh Thereza 

Eu? Desistir da minha fic? Jamais ò.ó... eu apenas estava tentando adiantar alguns cap. Para quando fosse postar oficialmente u.u... #assobiando# ... de qualquer forma espero que goste desse cap.!

Hyuuga Enzan 

**Tori-kun!!!!!!!! ****Nossa você esta lendo a minha fic \o.o/ não sabem como fico feliz com isso... afinal sou sua fã \o/... e muito obrigado pelos elogios, meu ego foi lá em cima XD... obrigado por postar a fic para mim quando eu estava sem word /... você salvou a minha vida e a dos leitores XD... beijosssssssss te adoro \o/!!!!**

___**Banana Potter 2**_

**Bianca!!!!!!!!!! Viu eu achei uma beta... a Hei-chan é perfeita, devo tudo a ela, eu demorei por causa do meu outro beta que fico me enrolando ¬¬... mas então pedi socorro a Hei-chan e ela me salvo... agora só vou contar com ela... fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic... espere só para ver o rumo que ela vai tomar... você vai ficar completamente viciada... acho que foi a melhor idéia que eu tive deis de Resgate no Deserto... vou me sentir muito honrada se você continuar acompanhando a minha fic... beijossssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Oi pessoal! Olha eu aqui de novo! E então o que estão achando da fic, até agora? Chata? Legal? Enjoativa? Quero a opinião de vocês!**

**Bem este capítulo tem uma pitada de humor, afinal, o que é uma historia sem um pouco de comedia?**

**Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

**Essa fic foi feita em homenagem ao meu noivo que ama esse casal e me pediu para fazer essa história, sem ele essa fic não existiria!!**

_**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas um dia eu roubo o Neji e o Gaara para mim \o/!**_

_**Hyuugas Rules ò.óv**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

Ele estava com saudades, era estranho vindo do senhor insensível, mas sentia falta dela, de sua companhia, de seus sorrisos, dos longos treinos juntos, das poucas conversas que tinham, devido ao fato de ambos não serem do tipo que falasse muito, mas principalmente, sentia falta daquela doce e tímida voz.

- Pronto! Está entregue!! – o pensamento de Neji e cortado por uma voz masculina, um pouco áspera que lembrava muito a um latido.

- Obrigado por me acompanharem ate aqui... – uma doce voz seguira em resposta à primeira, uma voz melodiosa que entrava nos ouvidos de Neji como se fosse musica, uma voz que ele conhecia.

Pela primeira vez deis de que saíra de seu quarto, Neji deixa seus pensamentos de lado e presta atenção por onde ia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neji pôde ver que não estava muito longe do portão de entrada, este estava aberto e em seu centro se encontrava um grupo de quatro pessoas, ou melhor, três pessoas e um animal.

O Hyuuga sabia muito bem quem eram, afinal os conhecia há muito tempo. O primeiro deles era um jovem alto, de cabelos castanhos, bem rebeldes e desarrumados. Tinha um físico atlético e, para o desgosto de Neji, estava sem camisa, o que revelava seus braços fortes, um abdômen esculpido com perfeição por anos de treinamento, além dos olhos negros, parecidos com os de um animal selvagem e suas características tatuagens nas bochechas. Aquele ser animalesco atendia pelo nome de Inuzuka Kiba, como sempre, o rapaz estava montado em seu enorme cão, de pelo branco, quase do tamanho de um cavalo e com orelhas manchadas de marrom, que atendia pelo nome de Akamaru. Era difícil acreditar que aquele cão exageradamente crescido um dia fora tão pequeno que se abrigava na cabeça do rapaz que agora lhe montava.

Ao lado dos dois se encontrava um rapaz igualmente alto, de cabelos negros e cheios. Neji arregalara os olhos perolados ao notar que a figura daquele ser, que sempre costumava vestir um longo casaco de gola tão alta que lhe cobria o nariz e um capuz longo que escondia toda sua cabeça, deixando exposto apenas os olhos que ele escondia com estilosos óculos escuros, estava diferente. Aquela era a aparência que se via ao encontrar Aburame Shino, mas o que Neji via naquele momento era completamente diferente do normal.

O líder do time oito não estava com seu casaco, o mesmo se prendia a sua cintura, revelando uma blusa de treino sem manga que, apesar de esconder seu corpo, expunha braços musculosos e fortes, além de ser colada ao corpo, que se alinhava perfeitamente ao peitoral definido do rapaz e seu belo abdômen muito bem esculpido. Alem do novo "visual" o rapaz não estava com seus costumeiros óculos escuros, isso permitiu a Neji – pela primeira vez na história de Konoha – identificar a cor dos olhos de Shino. Eram de um tom caramelo, bem claro, daquela distância ele não pôde identificar muito bem, mas talvez fosse mel.

Nosso caro Hyuuga não pôde deixar de torcer o nariz com aquela cena, no mínimo incomum. Será que os companheiros de sua prima haviam endoidado? Bem, pelo menos a menina estava bem vestida, não havia nada de novo, apenas aquele casaco preso em sua cintura e sua blusa de treino com aquele maravilhoso decote que sempre o fazia lembrar de como sua prima era bem, digamos assim, farta, em sua "comissão de frente". Espere um instante!? Blusa de treino?!

Definitivamente aquela situação pegou Neji de surpresa. O rapaz piscara inúmeras vezes e até mesmo esfregara os olhos se perguntando se não estava sonhando de novo. Após se beliscar – sinal que já havia feito de tudo – o rapaz consta que estava bem acordado, mas mesmo assim, não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Hyuuga Hinata se encontrava entre os dois rapazes "semi-nus", a garota estava corada, mas não parecia se incomodar com aquilo, pior, ela mesma estava vestindo apenas aquela blusa de trino com aquele decote exagerado que nenhum homem deveria ver e viver para contar a história. Aquela bendita blusa, presente de Tsunade, no aniversário da menina e que esta, inocentemente, usava por de baixo de seu casaco, sem ao menos sonhar que aquele decote era um atrativo para todos os homens daquela vila.

Uma raiva começou a tomar conta de Neji ao ver aquela cena. Certamente aqueles dois pervertidos haviam obrigado sua amada prima a ficar daquele jeito para poderem se aproveitar da bela visão daquela pequena deusa na forma humana, mas ele não deixaria aquilo passar barato, aqueles dois iriam ter uma lição.

Com a mente borbulhando de idéias assassinas, mas a face inexpressiva, o olhar sério e o ar superior, disfarçavam e muito bem, o destino terrível que aguardava os dois companheiros de Hinata, na mente do gênio Hyuuga. À medida que se aproximava o rapaz pode ouvir a conversa entre o time:

- Me desculpe por importuná-los... Não precisavam ter se dado ao trabalho de me acompanhar ate em casa... – Hinata comenta, educada, enquanto fazia uma pequena reverência para os amigos. Kiba apenas deu uma gargalhada animada, enquanto Shino balançava sua cabeça e se pronunciava.

- Não precisa se desculpar Hinata... – ele diz, levando sua mão forte ate aquela sua face bela, que ficava ainda mais sedutora somando com aqueles olhos cor de mel e um sorriso educado que tomava conta de seu rosto – Não poderíamos permitir que você viesse sozinha, mesmo que pela floresta, você é a nossa companheira, é nosso dever protegê-la.

- Exato! – Kiba concordava, em cima de Akamaru, enquanto dava uma piscadela para sua amiga - ...Além do mais Hinata, eu te conheço... Assim que ficasse sozinha você vestiria seu casaco... Ia perder a aposta.

- Como se isso importasse... – Shino o interrompe tomando seu ar intelectual e fechando seus olhos - ...Se ela o vestisse você ganharia e passaríamos o dia todo treinando amanhã... Vir até aqui apenas por isso seria uma idéia estúpida se realmente quisesse ganhar... Kiba

- Idiota... Mas como eu iria saber se não estaria por perto? – Kiba rebate ficando irritado, ele detestava quando Shino assumia aquele ar e tentava faze-lo de idiota, mas daquela vez ele estava certo e seu amigo errado. Um ar vitorioso tomou conta dos lábios carnudos de Kiba, mas logo se desfez com a tacada final de Shino.

- De qualquer forma você perdeu... Passaremos o dia no lago amanhã... – ao dizer isso o rapaz abre um de seus olhos cor de mel e encara aqueles olhos selvagens de Kiba que, naquele momento, fuzilavam o Aburame de tanta raiva.

- MAS QUE DROGA!! – Kiba berra, fazendo Akamaru latir em protesto junto com seu dono – EU DETESTO ÁGUA – ele resmunga cruzando os braços e enchendo as bochechas num ato bem infantil, o que fez Hinata deixar escapar uma risada tímida, abafada por suas mãos pequeninas, e Shino balançar sua cabeça novamente suspirando cansado.

- Então é por isso que você fede tanto... Inuzuka...

Aquele comentário havia sido feito por Neji, que não perdera a chance de "alfinetar" aquele moleque com cara de cachorro e chamar a atenção do grupo para si. Ao vê-lo, os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram e a menina abriu um enorme sorriso. Neji não pôde deixar de ficar feliz ao ver aquele sorriso. Fazia duas semanas que eles não se viam e aquele sorriso era algo que ele realmente sentira falta. Porém, a personalidade de Neji não dava ao rapaz o luxo de corresponder ao sorriso de sua prima, não com Shino e Kiba o olhando, pelo contrario, o rapaz se mantiveram indiferente a aquele sorriso, ele queria sorrir, queria mostrar-se feliz de alguma forma, mas anos ficando apenas com aquela expressão não poderiam ser mudados em apenas três, mesmo que algumas pequenas evoluções houvessem sido conquistadas.

Como o esperado Neji não mudara sua expressão seria, mas Hinata não ligava, sabia que aquele ar superior era apenas pela presença de seus companheiros de equipe e também sabia que quando estes se fossem o rapaz lhe sorriria, seria gentil e carinhoso, como só se tornava com ela. No entanto, após duas longas semanas longe do Hyuuga, a pequena não pôde conter sua felicidade e rapidamente fizera menção de correr na direção de Neji, para abraçar seu primo. No entanto, antes que Hinata pudesse tomar impulso, braços fortes a agarraram pela cintura e o corpo pequenino da jovem Hyuuga fora apertado contra um forte e atraente corpo masculino. Em seguida a voz de Kiba quebrara o silêncio que havia se formado, após o "elogio de Neji".

- Ah! Olá Hyuuga... – Kiba o cumprimenta, apertando o corpo delicado de Hinata contra si, o que conseguiu fazer com que a face inexpressiva de Neji assumisse uma expressão ameaçadora – Ah?... Pode dizer o que quiser de mim, mas a Hinata não se incomoda com meu cheiro, né Hina-chan?

Hina-chan era um apelido carinhoso ao qual Shino, Kiba e Kurenai chamavam Hinata, mas era algo que a chamavam apenas quando estavam sozinhos ou, como no caso de Kiba, quando queria provocar Neji.

A pequena Hyuuga corara dos pés a cabeça. Não era costume de Kiba agarra-la daquele jeito. Podia notar que ele fazia aquilo para provocar seu primo e, com espanto, via que ele estava conseguindo.

- Me... me solte ... Por... Por favor,... Kiba-kun... – a menina gagueja, envergonhada por estar tão perto daqueles músculos fortes e daquele abdômen atraente.

- Você ouviu a Hinata-sama... – Neji se pronuncia usando um tom frio, porém o mais controlado que podia - ...Solte-a Inuzuka... Não vê que ela não agüenta o seu cheiro?

- Então vem tirá-la Hyuuga... – Kiba o desafia deixando que uma de suas mãos, que segurava a cintura de Hinata, subisse para o abdômen atraente da menina, que se arrepiara com o toque.

- Esta me desafiando Inuzuka? – Neji pergunta, dando um sorriso de canto, mas notando o movimento do rapaz e sentindo seu corpo fervilhar de vontade de encher aquela face selvagem de socos.

- E se estiver? – Kiba rebate, dando o mesmo sorriso de Neji.

Era quase possível ver raios saírem dos olhos dos dois jovens e se chocarem no ar, o clima entre eles também estava bem pesado. Em meio a tudo isso Hinata deixa escapar um suspiro cansado. Era sempre assim, toda vez que se encontravam. Kiba e Neji faziam algo para provocar um ao outro, seu primo quase sempre usava de palavras ofensivas para provocar Kiba. Já o menino usava uma tática mais letal: Hinata. No final era daquele mesmo jeito que terminavam, Kiba abraçando Hinata e Neji se controlando para não pular no pescoço do rapaz. Nessa hora somente uma pessoa podia salva a pobre herdeira do clã Hyuuga e fora para essa pessoa que Hinata lançara um olhar suplicante, pedindo a seu companheiro Shino, que lhe salvasse daquela situação.

- Shino-kun... Socorro... – ela suplica estendendo seu braço na direção de Shino, enquanto, com o outro, segurava a mão de Kiba que estava em sua barriga, tentando se soltar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Então!? O que acharam? O Kiba não perde a chance de pegar no pé do Neji e de tirar uma casquinha da Hinata também XD... Mas levando em conta a situação... Sendo agarrada pelo Kiba e alvo da disputa entre ele e Neji... Eu não me incomodaria de estar lá no lugar dela... (\o/)... E sei que muito marmanjo ai gostaria de estar no lugar do Kiba... Tirando umas casquinhas da Hinata XD...**

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

0000000 Tia Juh Thereza 0000000

Juh se você gostou na fic ate agora acho então que você deve Ter amado esse cap. E se amou, vai amar mais ainda o próximo. Eu demorei mais postei não foi?

000000 Peeh 000000

Oi Peeh!

Eu vou bem e você?

Po eu já te mandei um e-mail avisando, mas reforço agora. Não tem problema nenhum você fazer uma fic sobre o casamento dos dois, ate porque certamente será completamente diferente da minha. Por isso fique a vontade e se puder continue acompanhando.

Um beijão para você e para a sua flilhota a Bianca!!

000000 Hiei – and – Shino 000000

Fico feliz que você tenha amado o cap. E poxa, como eu não iria te elogiar, você é a melhor Beta que já tive, graças a você pude demitir o imprestável do Sasuke, sabe como é, odeio Uchihas. E esse babaca sempre me deixava semanas esperando pela betação dele, mas graças a você os únicos motivos do meu atraso para postar é a minha preguiça e falta de tempo 8D. Eu te adoro guria!!

000000 Marih-chann 000000

Pois é, comparado com a outra vez ate que dessa vez eu demorei menos não é mesmo? E ai? Gostou desse cap.? E não se preocupe eu vou continuar com ele ate o final, ate porque é um presente para o meu noivo e ele morre se não ler ate o fim XD.

000000 Taliane 000000

Demorei, mas a fic esta ai, e continue acompanhando que tem muito ainda pela frente e a história esta apenas começando!!

000000 Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme 000000

Eu fico feliz que você tenha gamado na minha história e você tem toda a razão, o Neji é perfeito, também queria um para mim, se você souber onde vende me avisa que quero encomendar logo uns 3 dele e mais 3 do Gaara x3.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 **Capítulo 5**

**Oi pessoal! Nossa o Kiba é bem ousado, a sorte dele é que o Neji sabe se controlar, se fosse outro já tinha voado no pescoço do rapaz! A Hinata é mesmo uma menina de sorte, os dois amigos são uns gatos e ficam se escondendo de baixo daquele bando de roupas, só ela pode ver os rapazes só de calção de banho quando eles vão ao lago, ou sem camisa quando fica calor. Diz ai, quem não gostaria de estar no lugar dela? Ter dois garotos lindos sempre por perto e que não tem fã clubes para tentar te matar XD?**

**Chega de enrolação vamos a fic ò.óv**

_**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu ainda quelo o Neji pla mim ç.ç...**_

_**Hyuugas rules ò.óv**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

No final era daquele mesmo jeito que terminavam, Kiba abraçando Hinata e Neji se controlando para não pular no pescoço do rapaz. Nessa hora somente uma pessoa podia salva a pobre herdeira do clã Hyuuga e fora para essa pessoa que Hinata lançara um olhar suplicante, pedindo a seu companheiro Shino, que lhe salvasse daquela situação.

- Shino-kun... socorro... – ela suplica estendendo seu braço na direção de Shino, enquanto, com o outro, segurava a mão de Kiba que estava em sua barriga, tentando se soltar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

O Aburame deixara escapar um suspiro cansado, estava realmente cheio de situações como aquela, se Kiba queria provocar Neji poderia usar outros meios ao em vez de apelar direto à pequena Hinata. Era triste ver Hinata tentando se soltar de Kiba sem poder dizer nenhuma palavra, afinal, qualquer coisa que ela dissesse era sempre usada como artifício para Neji provocar Kiba ou vice e versa.

Irritado com aquela situação e não agüentando mais ver aquele olhar suplicante de sua companheira, Shino se dirige ate onde Kiba estava trocando "raios" com Neji e, pegando a orelha esquerda do rapaz, começa a puxar o moreno para longe:

- Usar uma mulher como artifício para instigar um homem a lutar é desonroso Kiba! – ele dá um sermão no rapaz, ignorando os protestos do moreno que tentava soltar a mão de Shino de sua orelha. – Se tem algum problema com alguém você deve resolvê-lo de forma ética e civilizada... essas são as regras.

- Solte a minha orelha Shino! Você está me machucando seu idiota! Larga mão de ser chato!

Com o movimento de Shino, Kiba acaba soltando Hinata para poder tentar se desvencilhar do amigo. Uma vez livre a menina fora para perto de Neji e fizera uma pequena reverencia para o rapaz, se desculpando:

- Me desculpe pelo Kiba-kun, Neji-nii-san.

Neji, que ate é então observava a cena de Kiba levando um puxão de orelha, volta sua atenção para Hinata, mas ao baixar seu olhar, para ver a menina, sua visão cai diretamente sobre o decote da blusa da jovem. Aquela visão fizera o rapaz se lembra de seu sonho, era sobre aquele decote que Hinata colocara a mão do rapaz em seu seio, aquele seio farto e macio.

Neji cora furiosamente ao lembrar-se daquilo e amaldiçoa aquele bendito decote que só estava ali para destruir a pacata "rotina" que era a sua vida. Ele não poderia ser simplesmente uma gola alta? Assim pelo menos o jovem poderia responder a sua prima e seguir para sua missão sem nenhum imprevisto.

Ele tinha que parar de olhar para aquele ponto e, na verdade, se esforçava muito para isso, mas era difícil tirar os olhos de uma visão tão bela, tão delicada, tão macia.

- Oe Hinata!!

Kiba chama a menina, despertando Neji de seu transe. Hinata se levanta e vira para encara seu companheiro, enquanto Neji também direcionava sua atenção para o rapaz, agradecendo-o mentalmente por tirá-lo daquela situação. Se continuasse daquele jeito ele não saberia quanto tempo mais conseguiria se conter.

Se Neji estava tendo um sentimento de gratidão por Kiba, este rapidamente se torna de puro ódio, quando o rapaz, com um sorriso de desdenhe no rosto, continua:

- É melhor você colocar o seu casaco, o gênio Hyuuga ai não consegue tirar os olhos do seu decote.

A pequena herdeira do clã Hyuuga adquiriu um tom vermelho em sua face, no instante que ouve o comentário de Kiba, deixando escapar um grito abafado de vergonha e, rapidamente, colocando seu casaco. A atitude de Hinata em resposta ao comentário de Kiba fizera Neji se sentir sem graça e rapidamente o rapaz tenta se explicar:

- Não dê ouvidos a ele Hinata-sama eu jamais iria...

- Não minta para ela, Hyuuga... – Kiba interrompe Neji lhe sorrindo de modo vitorioso, o que enfurecera o jounin – Eu e o Shino pudemos ver daqui o seu olhar de luxuria sobre o decote da Hina-chan. Não é, Shino? – e se vira para o companheiro que já havia reposto seus óculos.

- Um homem que não procura brigas também não se mete na briga de outros, nada vê e nada ouve... Essas são as regras. – o chunnin responde enquanto ajeitava seus óculos.

- Fala serio! Você podia ficar do meu lado pelo menos uma vez, para variar heim, Shino? Que belo amigo você é! – Kiba resmunga colocando as mãos sobre a nuca e assumindo um ar chateado. – Bem, de qualquer forma... É bom você parar de devorar a Hinata com esses seus olhos... Hyuuga... ou pelo menos seja mais discreto!

Com as ultimas palavras de Kiba, Hinata leva suas mãos a face envergonhada e Neji deixa seu controle ir para o espaço.

- Já chega Inuzuka! Hoje você encomendou a sua morte! – ele ameaça indo na direção de Kiba.

- Ah é? – o moreno continua provocando. Para alguém com um instinto "animal", Kiba não tinha muita noção de perigo ou limites – Então pode vir Hyuuga, não tenho medo de cara feia...

- Isso é obvio Inuzuka... Após se olhar tanto no espelho e ver essa sua cara feia todos os dias, nada mais te assusta...

Aquele "elogio" final de Neji fora o bastante. Imediatamente o sorriso vitorioso de Kiba se desfaz e este assume uma expressão de fúria, enquanto cerrava os punhos.

O clima começa a assumir um ar pesado, era possível ver raios se chocarem no ar entre os dois rapazes, raios estes que saiam de seus olhos.

Um silencio absoluto tomara conta daquele lugar, nem mesmo os pássaros ousavam dar um pio. Apenas o vento podia ser ouvido passando por aquelas pessoas, acariciando as folhas e levantando um pouco de poeira. Certamente uma batalha mortal começaria a qualquer instante.

- Já chega! – Hinata quebra aquele silencio e desfaz toda a aura assassina que dominava aquele lugar, ao se colocar entre os dois rapazes, os encarando com uma expressão irritada, o que não desfazia seu ar gentil – Parem vocês dois! Parecem duas crianças! Pelo menos uma vez vocês poderiam se encontrar sem acabarmos em uma situação como essa!? Eu já estou cansada disso! Por que vocês não podem ser um pouco como o Shino-kun? – ela pergunta apontando ao amigo controlador de insetos, que já havia voltado a colocar seu casaco de gola alta e capuz longo.

O que acontecera em seguida fora algo surpreendente. Kiba, que ate então tinha um ar selvagem e um olhar assassino, direcionado para Neji, passa a assumir um ar de vitima e a lançar um olhar "de cão sem dono" para Hinata, resmungando com uma voz chorosa.

- Mas Hina-chan! Você viu, não viu? O Hyuuga que começou... – e ao dizer isso ele aponta para Neji, enquanto se vira para Shino - ...Não foi... Shino?

- Um homem que presa sua dignidade não se arrisca a se indispor com uma mulher para defender seu amigo... Essas são as regras. – Shino volta a responder ajeitando seus óculos.

- Desgraçado... Você acabou de inventar isso! – Kiba berra fuzilando Shino com os olhos –...Guarde bem essas palavras, Aburame... – ele ameaça mostrando os punhos para o amigo -...Isso vai ter volta... Eu vou ter minha vingança... Seu amigo da onça!

Shino não parecera se incomodar com a ameaça de Kiba, mas parecia que tinha uma resposta ao colega, no entanto essa resposta não chegara a sair dos lábios do rapaz, já que Hinata começara a empurrar Kiba para fora dos portões de seu clã.

- Por favor Kiba-kun... É melhor você e o Shino irem embora... – a menina pede educadamente -...E muito obrigado por me acompanharem ate aqui... – agradece.

- Poxa Hina-chan!! Já está nos dispensando!? – Kiba pergunta num tom triste.

- Na...Não é isso Kiba-kun... Me... Me desculpe... – Hinata se desculpa assumindo uma expressão preocupada – Não é... Era essa a... A minha intenção...

Ver Hinata tentando se desculpar com seu amigo e parecendo preocupada com o mesmo, fez com que um sorriso carinhoso surgisse nos lábios de Kiba, que coloca uma mão sobre a cabeça de Hinata e lhe disse num tom carinhoso e manso:

- Eu só estou brincando Hinata... Não precisa me levar sempre a sério...

- Ki...Kiba-kun!? – Hinata sussurra surpresa com a atitude do garoto, era raro ouvi-lo falar num tom que não lembrasse a um latido.

- Vamos Akamaru!

Kiba chama por seu companheiro canino que vai ate o lado de seu dono e permite que este o monte. Após dar uma lambida na face de Hinata e permitir que a menina afagasse sua cabeça, Akamaru salta em cima de uma árvore e para ali, esperando por Shino.

- Anda Shino... Não temos o dia todo! – Kiba berra de cima de seu cão.

- Ate amanhã Hinata... – Shino se despede fazendo uma pequena reverência para sua amiga.

- Ande... Ande... – Kiba o apressa.

Com um último aceno para Hinata, Shino some entre as árvores, sendo seguido por Kiba e Akamaru.

Após a partida dos rapazes, o silêncio voltou a tomar conta daquele lugar. Neji estava se sentindo um pouco constrangido pelo comentário de Kiba, que não deixava de ser verdade, mas Hyuuga Neji, jamais admitiria que se perdera no decote de uma garota, mesmo que o decote em questão fosse o da dona de seu coração.

- Hum... Hinata-sama... Sobre o que o Inuzuka disse... – ele tenta se explicar, mas Hinata o interrompe.

- Tudo bem niisan... – ela diz se virando para o rapaz e lhe dando aquele seu sorriso gentil -...Eu sei que você não é o tipo de pessoa que faria algo assim...

- Ah... h...hai... – Neji concorda TL: mentiroso!! com a menina e, dessa vez, lhe retribui o sorriso - ...senti saudades... – ele admite ainda corado.

O sorriso de Hinata fica ainda maior ao ouvir as palavras de Neji. Aquilo lhe dera coragem para fazer algo que o menino não esperava vindo dela. A pequena Hyuuga correra na direção de Neji e o abraçara, apertando aquele seu corpo escultural contra o corpo do jovem.

Sentir aqueles seios fartos sendo apertados contra seu tórax fez o rapaz se arrepiar, a ponto dos pêlos de sua nuca ficar eriçados. No entanto, Hinata não notara, pois estava distraída com a gostosa sensação de segurança e bem estar que aquele abraço lhe causava.

- Eu também senti muita saudade do niisan... – ela sussurra erguendo a cabeça para poder olhar Neji nos olhos.

Ver aqueles olhos perolados tão gentis e cheios de vida fizera com que Neji não pudesse evitar que mais um sorriso surgisse em sua face, enquanto os braços do rapaz envolviam a garota pela cintura, correspondendo ao seu abraço.

Ele fica admirando aquele rosto corado e angelical. Era surpreendente como Hinata era sempre tão doce, tão meiga, gentil e carinhosa, era difícil encontrar uma garota como aquela por ai, na verdade, Neji duvidava que pudesse existir outra pessoa como sua prima no mundo. Ela era linda, delicada, gentil, tímida e inocente, aquelas qualidades faziam um contraste perfeito com seu corpo escultural, seus seios fartos, seus lábios rosados e carnudos. Lábios estes que Neji não conseguia parar de encarar, eles pareciam estar, praticamente, implorando ao rapaz que os tomasse para si. Aqueles lábios de onde saíra aquelas palavras de seu sonho. "nii...niisan... vem...".

Ao lembrar daquilo Neji se sentira ruborizar, fato este que não passara despercebido por Hinata, que não entendera porque um ser quase inexpressivo como Neji iria corar daquela forma. A menina estava prestes a perguntar ao rapaz o que estava havendo quando o casal ouvira um "huh" e se virara bem a tempo de ver duas pessoas paradas na porta da mansão Hyuuga, observando-os.

Uma delas era uma mulher bela, de aparência bem jovem, para a idade, corpo atraentes, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e seios exageradamente fartos, que os observava com um sorriso satisfeito na face. O outro era um homem de longos cabelos negros, aparência cansada, postura quase militar e olhos perolados que observavam a cena, não muito satisfeitos.

- Oto... san... Ts...Tsunade-sama!? – Hinata sussurra surpresa, nunca vira os dois juntos antes e aquilo a intrigava.

- Espero que não estejamos interrompendo nada... – Tsunade comenta mantendo seu sorriso.

Neji e Hinata se encaram por um momento sem entender o comentário da mulher, até lembrarem que estavam abraçados e, imediatamente, se soltam, afastando-se um do outro.

- Não interrompeu nada Tsunade-sama... – Neji se pronuncia assumindo seu jeito inexpressivo e "parecendo" não se importar por ter sido pego abraçado com sua prima.

- H..Hai... – Hinata concorda com Neji e aproveita para se explicar – Nós só estávamos...

- Entrem... – Hiashi ordena repentinamente, interrompendo Hinata. – Quero falar com os dois... – e se vira voltando a entrar na mansão.

- Me perdoe Hiashi-sama... – Neji se pronuncia num tom baixo e educado, mostrando seu respeito perante o líder de seu clã - ...Mas eu tenho uma missão hoje com meu time então...

- Neji... – Hiashi o interrompe lhe lançando seu olhar frio e autoritário – Não me faça repetir...

- H...Hai... Hiashi-sama...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Xiii eles foram pegos no flagra ó.ò... e agora?... o que será que o Hiashi fará com os dois?... e o que Tsunade faz na clã Hyuuga em companhia de alguém como ele? O.õ**

**Bem de qualquer forma só vamos descobrir no próximo capítulo não é mesmo?... então ate lá n.n!**

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Anna Rachel**

Acho que você esta certa, no findo a Hinata ate que gosta de ser o objeto de disputada desses dois deuses gregos e ainda ser defendida pelo Shino, que é outro deus grego!! Eu pelo menos ia amar isso!!

**Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic, com a escola e os estágios esta cada vez mais difícil postar, mas eu não vou desistir! Essa história esta beeeeeem longe de acabar!!**

**Sobre o Gaara, eu já procurei no mercado livre, mas só tem os bonequinhos : / ... e eu quero o de verdade ò.ó!! Ele e o Neji \o/!!**

**Você me perguntou sobre o que ocorreria caso um Uchiha se envolvesse com um Hyuuga e tivessem um filho. Bem sobre isso é meio complicado de se dizer, a aqueles que garantem que iria surgir novos tipos de olhos, um tipo de ByakuSharigan ou Sharibyakugan, algo do tipo. Porem, na minha humilde opinião, acredito que o Byakugan iria prevalecer, uma vez sendo ele a origem do Sharingan e, por tanto, bem mais antigo, mas acredito que muitas das habilidades do Sharingan se juntariam a esse novo Byakugan, no entanto, é bem provável que os belos olhos perolados permaneceriam, afinal, é uma característica bem marcante dos Hyuugas e como você sabe os Hyuugas Rules ò.óv**

BelaRaven

Nossa família lendo minha fic?! Que legal!! Puxa você e sua irmã estão gostando tanto assim? Gente assim vou acabar achando que realmente sou uma boa escritora... n.n''

**Eu devo confessar que também adoro uma guerrinha desse estilo, na minha fic "Resgate no Deserto" eu fiz uma igual do Neji contra o Gaara, mas tenho que admitir que Neji contra o Kiba tem um gosto bem melhor, alem de ser muito comico!! POREM ninguém supera o Shino, ele sabe acabar com a festa como ninguém e tudo isso com estilo!!**

**Eu também amo que o Kiba e o Shino participem das histórias com a Hinata, eles sempre estiveram juntos, são quase como uma família, fazer uma fic dela sem eles é como ir no cinema e não comer pipoca!! Você curte, mas sente falta de algo mais, entendo o que eu quero dizer? Nessa fic eles serão bem fraternais com ela, como irmãos mais velhos e super protetores, é como se ela fosse a mascote da equipe e na verdade eu acho que é, mesmo com o Akamaru no time uahauhauahauh!!**

**Bem, como você me pediu ai esta a continuação, espero que tenha gostado!!**

Lavinna

Viu só! Eu disse que todo mundo gostaria de estar no lugar dela!! Bem espero que tenha saciado sua curiosidade com esse capítulo e despertado mais algumas.

**Agora uma pergunta... Por que todo mundo quer me matar?? Poxa eu também tenho uma vida social, não é facil entrar no pc por causa da escola e do estagio. Vocês deviam tentar ser mais gentis e menos ameaçadores... é serio... essas ameaças me dão medo... ÇÇ**

**Beijos para você também!!**

Ane Caroline

Eu sinto muito ter te decepcionado Ane, mas eu realmente odeio os Uchihas, principalmente o Sasuke que vive roubando as cenas em que a Hinata finalmente aparece. Poxa por que ele não fez isso na fase do Shikamaru ou outro time qualquer? Tinha que ser justo na da Hinata? Alem do mais eu não gosto da personalidade dele, ele pode ser ate gostoso, e convenhamos, depois do Gaara e do Neji, ele é o mais gostoso dessa fic, mas a vida não é feita só de gostosuras, a personalidade dele não permite travessuras e ele é um frio, ante social, nojento e retardado. Por isso continuo dizendo que odeio Uchiha Sasuke e o Itachi também, quero mais é que eles se f... digo... sejam extintos, junto com aquele Madara que é uma outra velharia sem graça. O único Uchiha que prestou foi o Obito e só por isso morreu rapidinho!!

**Bem eu espero que você entenda meu ponto de vista e não se sinta ofendida por isso, alem do mais isso não quer dizer que eu não vá usa-lo nas minhas fic, aliais, ele tem uma participação muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito importante nessa fic NejixHinata e, depois de Resgate no Deserto 2... o retorno XD, eu vou fazer uma dele com ela, mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste dele, é que eu estou testando minhas habilidades com fics e um bom teste envolve usar personagens que eu odeio 8D.**

Banana Potter 2

Eu reparei que você andou sumida ¬¬, mas não se preocupe, eu te perdoou nn!! Eu também tenho sumido por causa da escola e a preguiça também contribui com a minha demora em postar XD.

**Pois é, Kiba sem camisa é de provocar um ataque cardíaco XD. Eu fiz essa cena especialmente para os fãs de KibaxHinata, mesmo a fic não sendo para eles, acho que não faz mal dar as pessoas um pouco desse gostinho não é mesmo?**

**Que bom que te deixei feliz, espero que continue acompanhando, afinal Kiba vai aparecer por muitas vezes nessa historia, pois Hinata sem Kiba e Shino não é Hinata!!**

**Beijos para você também!!**

Yhad

Que bom que você esta gostando da fic! Não se preocupe, ainda tem muuuitos capítulos pela frente, acho que essa fic vai ser maior que a minha ultima!

**Continue acompanhando!!**

Nyo-Mila

Fico feliz que tenha amado o 4º capítulo espero que goste deste também!! Olha sobre os capítulos não posso dizer exatamente o tempo que demora para sair, depende de muuuuuita coisa!!

**Todo mundo tá achando o corpo do Kiba perfeito, mas e o do Shino? Eu dei mo duro nos detalhes para chamar a atenção para o corpo escultural do rapaz e ninguém disse nada ÇÇ.**

**Sobre a Hinata, não acho que ela seja pervertida, mas sabe como é... ela é do tipo que aprende rápido XD.**

Peeh

Aleluia alguém que reparou no Shino!! Eu fiz de tudo para mostrar o quanto ele é gostoso, para não ficar só nessa Kiba e Neji, mas ninguém reparou ÇÇ... obrigado por ter notado isso nn...

Viu eu disse que dificilmente nossas fics ficariam parecidas, alem do mais a minha terá uma história muito maior e com drama e suspense alem, claro, de pura comedia, muito romance e um pouco de hentai.

Blueberry-chan 

Você achou? Eu quase nunca via uma descrição deles dessa forma então pensei: "porque não? Algo diferente pode ser bem legal!!" e o resultado foi esse visual exótico deles e, só entre nos, eles ficaram muito bem assim não foi?

Não se preocupe que eu vou continuar.

Beijos!!

Marih-chann 

Você diz que este foi o melhor porque ainda não viu os que estão por vir... whuahauhauhauahauh!!

Eu resolvi que o 4º e 5º capítulos deveriam ser dedicados a comedia, afinal, Kiba e Shino são meio que a dupla dinâmica, tipo Deita e Rola, Batiman e Hobyn ou seja lá qual for o nome, cinema com pipoca, etc.

Po eu achei que seria legal se ela tivesse uma blusa bem provocante, mas ai vinha a pergunta... Hinata teria a coragem de comprar uma roupa assim?... é lógico que não... então a solução seria um presente 8D... mas então, que seria o tipo de pessoa que daria algo assim... a pessoa com o maior decote de Konoha é lógico XD!!

Eu também adoro os ataques de ciúmes do Neji, são tudo de fofo e kawaii, não acha?

Eu queria muito estar no lugar dela, agarrada pelo Kiba, disputado por ele e o Neji e ainda por cima protegida pelo Shino... AAAAAAAAAAAH POR QUE NÃO NASCI UM ANIME? ÇÇ

Olha só... nesse eu demorei menos ainda, não foi? 8D

Beijos!!

Hiei-and-Shino 

Minha beta favorita 8D a única!! Sim você já me passou o 5º capítulo betado, tanto que acabei de postar, mas você ainda não pegou o 6º capítulo comigo e já esta pronto, depois, quando nos encontrarmos no msn, me lembra de te passar ok?

Obrigado por ter a paciência de betar a minha fic!!

Beijos!!

Tia Juh Thereza 

Uhauahauhauha pela quantidade de risadas notei que você se divertiu com o capítulo anterior, espero que este tenha lhe arrancado tantas risadas quanto.

Beijos!!

Hinatinha s2 

Que bom que você esta gostando da fic, continue acompanhando!!

Taliane 

Isso!! Continue acompanhando!! Já que você morreu de rir com o capítulo anterior, imagino que tenha chegado bem perto disso com esse também não é?... espero que tenha gostado!!

ATE A PRÓXIMA PESSOAL E TENHAM PACIENCIA, EU DEMORO, MAS EU POSTO Ò.ÓV!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hiashi e Tsunade seguiam pelos corredores da mansão Hyuuga seguindo para o escritório do líder dos Hyuugas

Capítulo VI

Fic feita para o meu noivo...

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem...

Hyuugas rules ò.óv

No capítulo anterior

- Entrem... – Hiashi ordena repentinamente, interrompendo Hinata. – Quero falar com os dois... – e se vira voltando a entrar na mansão.

- Me perdoe Hiashi-sama... – Neji se pronuncia num tom baixo e educado, mostrando seu respeito perante o líder de seu clã - ...Mas eu tenho uma missão hoje com meu time então...

- Neji... – Hiashi o interrompe lhe lançando seu olhar frio e autoritário – Não me faça repetir...

- H...Hai... Hiashi-sama...

_00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Hiashi e Tsunade seguiam pelos corredores da mansão Hyuuga seguindo para o escritório do líder dos Hyuugas. Logo atrás, se mantendo um pouco mais afastados da dupla, seguiam Neji e Hinata.

Enquanto passavam pelos corredores e aposentos luxuosos da grande mansão, nenhum dos quatro pronunciava uma palavra sequer. O silêncio era absoluto e isso começava a se tornar algo incômodo, ate mesmo para uma pessoa como Neji. O rapaz se sentia um pouco preocupado, Hyuuga Hiashi sempre considerara a pontualidade em se apresentar para as missões tão importantes quanto cumpri-las com perfeição, mas naquele momento ele não só levava o sobrinho e a filha para um destino inserto, como havia ignorado uma missão de rank A, o que era estranho vindo dele.

Neji lança um olhar em busca de respostas para Hinata, talvez a menina soubesse do que se tratava, afinal era filha do homem imponente que caminhava a sua frente. A pequena não notara o olhar do rapaz, estava muito ocupada olhando para o chão, com uma expressão aflita, pelo visto sabia tanto quanto Neji, sobre o que Hiashi queria, porém esta não estava só preocupada, parecia assustada também.

Enquanto seguiam caminhando, Neji aproxima seu braço de Hinata e segura à mão da menina que, só então, o encara surpresa. O rapaz aperta, de leve, a mão da garota, que segurava e, encarando aqueles enormes orbes perolados e aflitos, lhe sorri de modo sereno, a fim de passar à menina um pouco mais de segurança, para que esta se acalmasse. A tentativa de Neji funcionou, pois logo Hinata segurou a mão do rapaz de volta, e lhe presenteara com um sorriso tímido. A mão de Hinata era pequenina comparada com a de Neji. Fina e delicada, como a de uma princesa. Ver os dois de mãos dadas sorrindo um para o outro era algo agradável de se ver e que não escapara aos olhos da Hokage, que voltara a sorrir satisfeita, direcionando seu olhar para onde ia, para dar um pouco mais de "privacidade" ao casal e, com um sorriso triste lembrava que era bem provável que aquela seria a ultima deles.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem ao escritório de Hiashi, que esperou que todos entrassem, antes de seguir para sua escrivaninha e sentar-se em sua grande e confortável cadeira. Tsunade se acomodara em uma poltrona que ficava ao lado da mesa de bebidas do homem, não demorando em pegar uma garrafa de saquê e servir-se com este. Neji e Hinata ficaram de pé, lado a lado, não mais de mãos dadas, mas mesmo assim próximos, como se quisessem se proteger do que estaria por vir. Hiashi os encarara com seu olhar severo, antes de apontar para as duas poltronas confortáveis a frente de sua escrivaninha e ordenar:

- Sentem-se...

Neji e Hinata se entreolharam por um momento, antes de obedecer à ordem de Hiashi e se sentarem nas poltronas, em frente ao velho Hyuuga. Por algum tempo o silêncio se manteve entre eles, só era possível ouvir o tilintar da taça de Tsunade sempre que ela se servia com mais um pouco de sua bebida favorita.

Hiashi apoiara seus cotovelos sobre a mesa, entrelaçando os dedos e encarando o casal por entre eles, antes de começar a dizer-lhes o motivo de estarem ali.

- Hinata... – ele começa, se direcionando a menina que endurecera sobre sua poltrona, encarando o homem, assustada -...Eu te chamei aqui porque, como futura líder deste clã, é mais que uma obrigação você ficar a par dos acontecimentos históricos que ocorrem entre os Hyuuga.

- A-Acontecimentos... Históricos?! – a menina repete as palavras do pai, enquanto se remexia em sua poltrona parecendo pouco a vontade - ...Do-Do que o senhor esta falando... Oto-Otosan?

- Como os dois sabem muito bem... – Tsunade começa enquanto bebericava sua bebida – ...Seu clã é dividido em duas partes... A Família Principal, que são os fundadores deste clã... E a Secundaria, que carregam a mesma linhagem sanguínea dos Hyuugas... – Tsunade bebe mais um gole de seu saque e continua, mantendo seu olhar sobre Neji e Hinata, que também davam sua atenção a Hokage -...No passado várias coisas ocorreram entre a família Principal e Secundaria... – ela continua -...E por causa disso não estão mais em paz entre eles...

Tsunade se levanta, indo para a escrivaninha de Hiashi e levando o saquê consigo, e senta-se sobre esta, ficando frente a frente com os dois Hyuugas que, apesar de unidos naquele momento, pertenciam a aquelas mesmas famílias ao qual ela lhes contava. Hinata era herdeira da família Principal e Neji pertencia a Secundaria. A história que ela contava já era bem conhecida entre os dois, mas era preciso relembrá-los se quisesse chegar ao motivo pelo qual, não só Hinata, mas Neji também estava ali.

- Um dos fortes motivos é que, para proteger a linhagem sanguínea dos Hyuugas, seu clã possui regras... – Tsunade continua sua explicação -...Regras estas que são bem mais favoráveis aos membros da família Principal... – e a dizer isso a Hokage direciona seu olhar para Hiashi, que mantinha seus olhos fechados permanecendo em silencio para não interrompe-la -... E por causa dessas regras muitas coisas aconteceram entre as famílias, incluindo o motivo pelo qual Neji crescera sem seu pai... – e dizendo isso Tsunade volta sua atenção para Neji, coisa que Hinata também fizera, colocando sobre ele um olhar triste, como se fosse ela a culpada pelo o que aconteceu.

Neji não suportava ver aquele olhar de Hinata, sabia que aquele sentimento de culpa nos olhos da menina era, também, culpa sua e lhe incomodava saber que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda acreditava que ele tinha razão em culpa-la. Não agüentando mais aquilo o rapaz responde a Tsunade encarando-a do seu jeito inexpressivo, mas sem olhar para sua prima.

- O que aconteceu com meu pai já foi esclarecido e faz parte do passado Tsunade-sama – Neji cruza seus braços e acrescenta -...Não culpo mais a família principal, sei que aquela foi a escolha que meu pai fez, a fim de proteger Hiashi-sama.

Ao terminar seu comentário Neji direciona seu olhar para Hiashi, que voltava a abrir seus olhos e fazia um movimento com a cabeça, como se apoiasse o garoto. Tsunade bebera mais um pouco do saquê de seu copo e tentara enche-lo, um pouco mais, com o saque da garrafa, mas esta já estava vazia. Vendo que sua bebida favorita havia se esgotado Tsunade simplesmente joga a garrafa numa lata de lixo próxima e volta a bebericar seu saque que ainda estava no copo, enquanto Neji lança um olhar de reprovação e quebra o silêncio que havia se formado no escritório.

- De qualquer forma... Por que esta nos contando tudo isso Tsunade-sama? – o rapaz pergunta a mulher que bebia seu saque, mas a resposta veio do outro lado da escrivaninha.

- Porque... – Hiashi começa atraindo a atenção de todos que estavam na sala para si – Como eu lhes disse antes, um acontecimento histórico está para acontecer no clã Hyuuga, e é preciso lembrar-se do passado para poder focar-se no futuro.

- Entendo seu ponto de vista Otosan... – Hinata se pronuncia pela primeira vez desde que Tsunade começara -...Mas ate agora o senhor não nos revelou que acontecimento histórico está para acontecer no clã...

Com o comentário de Hinata, Hiashi acaba por encarar sua filha, que baixa sua cabeça adquirindo um tom corado e sussurra um pedido de desculpas por sua "intromissão". Neji não via motivos para que a pequena se desculpasse, mas toda vez que Hiashi a encarava, Hinata parecia sentir a necessidade de pedir perdão, como se o que fizesse fosse errado. Aquela atitude era o que mais fazia o rapaz se irritar com o jeito que aquele homem tratara e tratava a própria filha, para chegarem àquele ponto. Indiferente aos acontecimentos momentâneos, Tsunade bate com seu copo na mesa e encara Hiashi irritada.

- Hyuuga... Onde tem mais saquê? – ela pergunta séria – Não se pode conversar de algo tão delicado sem algo para relaxar... – resmunga.

Hiashi nada dizia, apenas observava incrédulo, aquela que havia sido escolhida como a Hokage de Konoha. Com uma mulher como aquela cuidando de sua preciosa vila? Que fim levaria aquele pobre lugar? O velho líder do clã Hyuuga se perguntava.

Tsunade dá mais algumas batidas com o copo, vazio, em cima da mesa, encarando Hiashi sem parecer ligar se ele era o Hyuuga mais temido de Konoha ou o Papá. Suspirando o homem aponta para um armário próximo a mesinha de bebidas e responde.

- Na terceira porta, em baixo...

- Obrigado Hyuuga... – ela agradece animada indo buscar sua bebida, enquanto era observada com incredulidade por Hinata e reprovação por Neji.

- T...Tsunade-sama... – Hinata a chama timidamente se perguntando se seria seguro pedir que ela não bebesse todo o estoque de saque de seu pai.

- Agora... Sobre o "acontecimento histórico" …– Tsunade se pronuncia enquanto pegava mais uma garrafa de saquê e enchia seu copo com satisfação -...Enquanto mexia em alguns documentos antigos, junto com Shizune, nós encontramos umas anotações antigas feitas pelo Quarto. Entre ela havia uma proposta de paz para o clã Hyuuga que ele planejava apresentar ao líder o quanto antes, mas, como sabemos, ele não sobreviveu para realizar isso e o documento ficou perdido ate um ano atrás, quando o achamos.

- Um documento do Yondaime?! – Neji exclama incrédulo, jamais pensara que o Quarto Hokage pudesse se preocupar com algo como os problemas de seu clã, e mais, jamais imaginaria que ele criara uma solução para aquele problema.

- A Hokage-sama trouxe para mim este mesmo documento e concordei em leva-lo ao conselho do clã. – Hiashi continua ignorando a pergunta de Neji – É claro que algumas alterações foram feitas, mas as idéias básicas do Quarto foram mantidas e logo reunimos os conselhos da família principal e o da secundária para discutir sobre a proposta e chegar a um acordo. O que, devo acrescentar, foi bem fácil. Na verdade as duas famílias saíram bem satisfeitas daquela reunião.

Pela primeira vez, Neji vira um sorriso satisfeito se apoderar da face, sempre severa, de Hiashi, enquanto este os encarava seriamente e ignorava os soluços que começavam a ser ouvidos pelo escritório vindos de uma, quase bêbada, Tsunade. Hinata lançara um olhar preocupado a sua Hokage, aparentemente temendo que esta tivesse bebido de mais, porém, mesmo com suas preocupações, a menina não pôde se conter e perguntara ao pai, com a voz mais suave e respeitosa que pôde:

- Pe-perdão por-por me meter Otosan... D-demo... Que tipo de acordo seria capaz de satisfazer as duas famílias do clã Hyuuga?

Hiashi encarara sua filha, ainda com seu sorriso satisfeito, o que parecia deixar a menina ainda mais nervosa do que já estava. O líder do maior e mais antigo clã de Konoha entreabrira seus lábios para responder a sua primogênita, mas fora interrompido por Tsunade, que resolvera poupar o velho daquele trabalho:

- A união das duas famílias e o fim da utilização do selo amaldiçoado que oprime os membros da família secundária.

Aquela revelação deixara Hinata e Neji boquiabertos. Nem nos seus sonhos mais íntimos puderam imaginar uma notícia tão maravilhosa quanto aquela. No entanto, com a mesma rapidez que a alegria veio ao coração de Neji, uma dúvida dolorosa a substituíra. O rapaz direcionara seu olhar para sua prima, que encarava seu pai com um largo sorriso e parecendo se estar muito orgulhosa do mesmo.

O gênio do clã Hyuuga não podia deixar de se animar com a idéia, mas aquilo também o entristecia, ele conhecia bem as duas famílias. Sabia que não cederiam a um acordo como aquele, sem que o poder do clã fosse garantido para ambos. E Neji sabia o que aquilo significava. Provavelmente, Hyuuga Hiashi casaria sua filha, a futura herdeira do seu clã, com um dos conselheiros da família secundária. Aquilo explicaria o motivo de ter chamado o jovem junto com eles. Ao ver ambos abraçados na entrada do clã, o Hyuuga – que não era nada idiota – percebera os sentimentos de Neji e o trouxera junto para deixar bem claro a este, que sua filha estava bem mais longe do alcance do jovem do que este temia.

O olhar tristonho de Neji notado por Hiashi e Tsunade, que se entreolharam, lançando um ao outro um olhar de entendimento, como se não fosse preciso palavras entre eles, para se notar que ambos perceberam a mesma coisa. Sendo assim Hiashi se pronuncia voltando a sua expressão severa e encarando Neji, enquanto chamava a atenção deste para si.

- Pela expressão no seu rosto esta bem claro que já percebera o que isto significa, não é mesmo Hyuuga Neji?

O jovem gênio dos Hyuugas direciona seu olhar para o líder de seu clã, mas respeito era a última coisa que os olhos de Neji poderia expressar. Hiashi podia ver, com satisfação, o olhar de ódio que seu sobrinho expressava sem o menor pudor, ou temor ao que poderia ser feito consigo mesmo, em resposta a aquela ousadia. No entanto, o velho Hyuuga estava se divertindo com a situação. Aquele rapaz sempre entendera as regras e idéias dos conselheiros Hyuugas muito bem, e parecia saber exatamente o destino que havia sido traçado.

A expressão divertida de Hiashi dera a Neji a certeza do que, para ele, estava bem claro, o destino seu e o de Hinata. Estavam se afastando cada vez mais e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar aquilo.

_Seus destinos já haviam sido traçados..._

**Yo pessoal 8D #se abaixa para escapar das pedradas# calma gente... calma 0.0... a culpa não foi minha . ... foi a minha beta que sumiu... ai a Tenten-chan me seqüestrou para a cidade roça que ela mora... ai eu fiquei com preguiça de ficar enchendo o saco da minha beta... ai um gato preto cruzou o meu caminho e eu ajudei uma velha a atravessar a rua... por isso a demora... entendera?... não?... tá que seja u.u...**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. Já vou logo avisando que o 7º vai demorar, mas vai sair, juro... não se preocupem eu não vou parar essa fic ate termina-la... palavra de Hyuuga ò.óv...**

**Hinata - ...hum... mas você não é uma Hy... #não consegue falar por estarem tapando sua boca#**

**Boca fechada não entra mosca fofa nn'' #tapando a boca da Hinata# VAMOS AOS COMENTÁRIOS 8D**

Comentários

_**Anna Rachel:**__ CLARO QUE EU PRETENDO CONTINUAR ESSA FIC Ò.Óv... ela é um presente... se eu não continuar vocês me matam e meu noivo também ... olha eu to demorando, mas aos poucos a fic vai saindo, é que eu to em época de aulas e escola de formação para professores pegam bem mais pesado do que as normais... mas nas ferias eu vou já fazer um monte de capítulos para não ter mais esses problemas._

Não se preocupe, eu não pretendo parar de escrever ate terminar essa fic.

Po você acha mesmo que eu posso ficar famosa? \o/... quem sabe um dia alguém faz uma comunidade para mim ¬.

E eu já disse, não adianta discutir, O GAARA É MEU E PONTO FINAL Ò.ÓV.

_**Persephone Spenser:**__ Oi Perse-chan!! 8D... puxa que bom que você esteja gostando da fic, eu também amei escrever a briga entre o Kiba e o Neji, também o Shino e o Kiba, mas particularmente a Neji Vs Kiba, amo quando dois personagens ficam disputando por causa de uma garota, principalmente se essa garota for a Hinata._

_Se o Kiba ME agarrasse eu não só ia ficar feliz, como agarrava ele também. #sussurrando# gostoso!!_

_Olha eu não posso fazer nada se sou preguiçosa, eu to quase casando com o Shikamaru, só não casei ainda porque não quero que a Temari me mate .._

_Ah! E me desculpe pela demora em betar a sua fic, as coisas tão pegando fogo por aqui, mas hoje eu já betei ela um pouquinho, depois de postar esse capítulo vou betar mais ate acabar. Prometo!!_

_**Audrey-Hyuuga:**__Pois é, eu também queria estar no lugar dela nessas horas, só não queria estar em relação a família, o pai dela é tão cruel._

_Eu também adoro que briguem por ela, é tão legal!!_

_Infelizmente eu acabei demorando, mas a culpa não foi minha, mas já vou logo avisando que vou demorar com o 7º capítulo, mas mesmo assim ele vai sair, juro!!_

_Não fiquei triste com a minha demora, pense no lado bom, eu demoro, mas pelo menos continuo postando os capítulos aqui, o que quer dizer que eu não vou desistir dessa fic ate acaba-la!!_

_**Prisca Kimura:**__Que bom que esta gostando da fic, eu também gosto muito desse casal. Sabe de uma coisa concordo plenamente com você, Naruto é um tapado que nunca reparou na Hinata, eu não acho que ele a mereça._

_Bem como você viu não foi exatamente sobre o casamento que o Hiashi falou nesse capítulo, mas será exatamente sobre isso que eles vão brigar... digo... conversar no próximo._

_Uahauhauha pelo menos 1 que falou do Shino, eu também gosto muito dele, ele é um tipo de amigo chato, mas que eu adoraria ter, porque, o que ele tem de chato, ele tem de companheiro e carinhoso, #sussurrando# sem falar de gostoso 8X._

_**Abclima-Sabaku no Gaara Kawaii:**__Nossa um elogio seu, to ate sem jeito!!_

_Eu também amo esse trio, eu acho que Hinata sem Kiba e Shino não é Hinata e não se preocupe eles ainda vão aparecer muitas e muitas vezes nessa fic. Também vou colocar mais conflitos entre Kiba e Neji, afinal o Kiba não perde a chance de incomodar o jovem Hyuuga._

_**ByDataenic Hostérico:**__Puxa obrigado pelos elogios, você esperou as ferias toda e no finalmente eu dei as caras com uma fic nova!! Viu? Esperar vale apenas 8D... me matar não u.u..._

_Sabe que ate eu amei Resgate no Deserto? Acho que, não importa quantas fics eu faça, essa continuara sendo a melhor que já fiz. Eu também AMO o Gaara, queria um Gaara só para mim..._

_O Kiba e o Shino estavam mesmo muito gostosos não é mesmo? Nossa eu mesma babei só de imaginar os dois, tive hemorragia nasal e tudo!!_

_Po espero que goste desse capítulo e quer saber, só porque você me pediu vou pensar em uma fic para fazer da Akatsuki, mas vai ter que entrar na fila dos meus projetos de fics: 1º essa, 2º Resgate no Deserto Dois O retorno ò.óv, 3º uma fic KakaHina, 4º SasuHina, 5º Chouji e uma personagem criada por mim fic de parceria, 6º outra fic de parceria estrelando Tenten e Hinata não elas não ficam juntas, a fic é TenKan e GaaHin, com um pouco de NejHin e ai eu faço uma da Akatsuki. Se essa parada de parceria for legal ainda vou descobrir eu te chamo para ser minha parceira da fic da Akatsuki, que tal?_

_Os Uchihas tem mesmo que sumir do mata, ate o Itachi, afinal eu não quero nenhuma possibilidade do clã Uchiha se reerguer u.u._

_MORTE A INO E A SAKURA Ò.ÓV._

_Nossa fiquei ate sem graça, eu fofa? Que isso... TA ME CHAMANDO DE GORDA É? Ò.Ó... to zoando XD... eu também te amo fofa n.n... mesmo que isso pegue mal XD._

_**Marih-chann:**__Cumulo do Kawaii... uahauhauahauhauhauah XD... amei essa... vou usar essa frase de vez em quando... deixa?_

_Concordo plenamente com você, Neji e Hinata são tudo, mas ainda me derreto quando é ela com o Gaara \o, haja nariz para tanto sangue._

_Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, pois é, agora com a Tsunade na história a fic chega em UM dos seus famosos "climax" e como diz uma amiga minha: "xiii se tem Tsunade na história, isso vai dar merdxxx!"._

_Beijos para você também, eu prometo que vou continuar escrevendo essa fic ate o final. Promessa Hyuuga ò.óv... e cala a boca Hinata ¬¬_

_Hinata: credo... eu... eu nem disse na..nada o.õ''_

_**Dondeloth:**__uhuhauahuah obrigado por não ficar me fazendo pressão n.n... já tem muita gente fazendo isso comigo ¬¬. Por favor continue acompanhando a fic, tenho certeza de que você vai gostar de cada capítulo. Po a Hinata é mesmo uma sortuda, eu queria todos esses deuses gregos me protegendo assim como eles fazem._

_MENINA EU AMEI A SUA FIC!! "Unidos Pelo Acaso" É TUDO DE BOM!!_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH EU POSSO MESMO FAZER UMA CONTINUAÇÃO DA FIC? \O/ Vai entrar na minha lista de projetos e é AGORA Ò.Ó #colocando na lista#. Bem eu vou fazer a continuação então, e espero que não se chateia, mas agora eu vou tascar hentai 8D, eles merecem nem X3. Calma mas não vou exagerar... só um pouco 8X._

_Aliais você já me add no msn? o.õ... tipo se add eu não lembro ... por via das duvidas lá vai meu msn de novo aliais quem quiser pode me add ... luanderlainen.narrobahotimalpontocom ... me passa o seu para eu te add só por via das duvidas n.n..._

_Só mais uma pergunta, essa sua fic, "Corações Feridos" fala sobre que casal? Ou sobre o que?_

_**Thata-Sama:**__Quem bom que esta gostando da fic. Continue acompanhando, vou tentar postar o mais rápido que minha preguiça permite XD..._

_**Bloody Sunday:**__Eu te garanto... foi você que sumiu por tempo de mais XD... que bom que esta gostando da betagem, me deu muito trabalho encontra uma beta tão boa quando a que eu tenho agora, ela demora mas faz muito bem o seu trabalho n.n._

_Eu aprimorei sim, andei lendo muito mais que lia ate então 8D. Po pode deixar que você ainda vai me ver muito do FF, projetos de fics é o que não faltam nessa minha cabeça cheia de loucuras 8B._

_Pois é, quando Neji e Kiba se juntam só rola gargalhadas XD, mas quando é o Hiashi que da as caras pode ter certeza... isso vai dar merdxxx..._


	7. Capítulo VII

Hinata observava confusa, o modo com que Neji e Hiashi se encaravam, não entendia porque o clima havia ficado tão tenso repent

Capítulo VII

Oi pessoal! Eu sei que eu demorei e muitos já devem ate ter se esquecido desta fic, mas, mesmo assim, vim aqui me explicar.

Eu arrumei um emprego temporário durante alguns meses, como eu tava trabalhando durante a tarde, usava os finais de semana para fazer os trabalhos escolares e estudar para a prova, por isso não tive tempo de terminar esse capítulo. Mas agora o trabalho acabou, estou de férias, o capítulo foi terminado, betado e agora esta aqui para vocês.

Espero que gostem!!

-- No capítulo anterior --

- Pela expressão no seu rosto esta bem claro que já percebera o que isto significa, não é mesmo Hyuuga Neji?

O jovem gênio dos Hyuugas direciona seu olhar para o líder de seu clã, mas respeito era a última coisa que os olhos de Neji poderia expressar. Hiashi podia ver, com satisfação, o olhar de ódio que seu sobrinho expressava sem o menor pudor, ou temor ao que poderia ser feito consigo mesmo, em resposta a aquela ousadia. No entanto, o velho Hyuuga estava se divertindo com a situação. Aquele rapaz sempre entendera as regras e idéias dos conselheiros Hyuugas muito bem, e parecia saber exatamente o destino que havia sido traçado.

A expressão divertida de Hiashi dera a Neji a certeza do que, para ele, estava bem claro, o destino seu e o de Hinata. Estavam se afastando cada vez mais e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar aquilo.

_Seus destinos já haviam sido traçados..._

-- Capítulo VII --

Hinata observava, confusa, o modo com que Neji e Hiashi se encaravam, não entendia porque o clima havia ficado tão tenso, repentinamente. A notícia que os dois haviam ouvido era mais que desejada por ambos, era o maior sonho dos dois, o fim daquela opressão ridícula da família Secundária, então por que Neji encarava seu pai com tanto ódio em seu olhar?

A pequena procurara o olhar de Tsunade em busca de algo que pudesse esclarecer o clima completamente hostil que havia dominado aquele escritório, mas a Hokage parecia estar se divertindo com a situação em que eles se encontravam. Vendo-se sem alternativa a jovem herdeira do clã Hyuuga se pronuncia timidamente:

- Co... Com licença o... Otosan... – quando a voz suave de Hinata cortara o silêncio, toda a atenção, dos que ali estavam, se voltaram para a pequena, que ficara com suas bochechas rosadas, mas perseguira com coragem – Eu... Eu fico muito feliz com essa notícia, mas não entendo porque o niisan e o senhor estão se encarando desse modo tão... Hum... Tão... – a menina parara por um momento, à procura de uma forma melhor de dizer aquilo, mas não encontrara outra palavra mais suave para a forma com que os dois se encaravam -...Tão hostil...

De início a pequena achara que seu pai a cortaria com uma resposta seca, mas, para seu espanto, ele lhe sorrira divertido, parecendo muito satisfeito com a intromissão de sua filha e voltara sua atenção para Neji, dizendo:

- Presumo que seu primo tenha concluído o que esse acordo significa para os dois... Não é mesmo... Neji? – diz, parecendo incentivar o garoto a se pronunciar – Diga a Hinata o que você entendera...

- A... A união dos clãs significa que... Significa que... – Neji estava gaguejando, mas não por timidez, pelo contrário, ele gaguejava pelo enorme esforço que fazia para controlar sua fúria, na verdade cada palavra que saia de seus lábios carnudos tremia devido ao ódio do rapaz – Que a herdeira do clã Hyuuga será forçada a se casar com um dos velhos do conselho da família Secundária...

Neji não tivera coragem de encarar Hinata, seus olhos não se desviavam dos de Hiashi, ele não ousava olhar para sua prima, achava que não suportaria ver a expressão de temor ao descobrir que toda sua vida e sua virgindade seriam entregues a um homem, no mínimo, trinta anos mais velho que ela. Ele já podia imaginar a expressão de terror no rosto de sua prima, as grossas lágrimas escapando por seus enormes olhos perolados, os lábios, sempre rubros, agora brancos e trêmulos, o rapaz podia, até mesmo, ouvindo a voz trêmula da menina gaguejar um desesperado protesto:

- Tudo bem... – ele ouvira a voz suave e decidida de Hinata se pronunciar – Se for pelo bem do clã eu aceito a decisão do conselho...

Nesse momento os olhos, não só de Neji, mas os de todos que ali estavam, se arregalaram, encarando a menina, surpresos. Hinata, pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, agora encarava seu pai diretamente. Não estava corada, não parecia triste e muito menos com medo, o modo que ela encarava seu pai era um modo decidido, Neji podia ver pelos olhos de Hinata que a mesma já tinha se decidido e não havia nada do que pudesse fazer para impedir, mesmo assim ele não podia permitir, sabia que o coração repleto de bondade da pequena lhe dera essa coragem, a coragem de sacrificar sua própria felicidade pela dos outros.

Ele não podia aceitar isso, por toda a sua vida a menina sacrificara-se pelo clã, por muito tempo achava que ela não passava de uma princesinha mimada da família Principal, mas com o passar do tempo via o quanto à mesma se sacrificava pela alegria dos outros, pela alegria dele, pelo respeito de seu pai e, mais uma vez, ele estava vendo sua amada se sacrificar. Sacrificar o que tinha de mais precioso por outros, por aqueles que, por muitas vezes, a criticaram, a chamaram de fracassada, como ele mesmo já fizera, e a consideraram a vergonha do clã. Era por essas pessoas que ela estava se sacrificando e fazia isso sem ao menos pensar duas vezes.

O rapaz tivera a mesma sensação de quando perdera seu pai, uma sensação de impotência, mas dessa vez ele não ficaria calado enquanto observava a pessoa que amava sacrificar sua vida pelo clã. Ele não queria mais que sacrifício nenhum fosse feito em nome dos Hyuugas, no entanto, quando o rapaz entreabrira seus lábios para protestar, Hinata o cortara, se virando para ele:

- E não adianta tentar me fazer mudar de idéia niisan... – ela lhe diz, autoritária, como ele nunca viu antes – Você e a família Secundária já sofreram muito pelos caprichos da minha família, já está mais que na hora de um membro da família Principal descer de seu pedestal e se sacrificar pelo bem da Secundária.

O rapaz ficou surpreso, a pequena criatura que o encarava decidida ainda aparentava toda a delicadeza e fragilidade de sempre, ainda parecia com a menina de porcelana como ele sempre a via, mas seu olhar estava completamente diferente, pela primeira vez ele via o olhar de um verdadeiro líder, o futuro líder de seu clã.

Mesmo assim ele não podia aceitar, não podia permitir e não queria perdê-la, não sem lutar. Sendo assim ele se levantara e se virara para Hiashi o encarando com ódio, pronto para brigar pelos direitos de sua prima, mesmo que isso fosse contra a vontade dela. No entanto, mais uma vez, assim que entreabrira seus lábios, Neji fora interrompido, dessa vez por Hiashi, que o ignorava completamente e dava atenção para sua filha a olhando de um modo diferente, pela primeira vez, ele via orgulho nos olhos daquele homem. Definitivamente aquele não era um dia que pudesse chamar de "normal".

- Devo admitir que não esperava que você aceitasse isso tão facilmente Hinata...

Ele diz se levantando, dando a volta pela escrivaninha e indo até sua filha. Hinata não se encolhera, não se reprimira ou baixara sua cabeça como sempre fazia diante da presença do seu pai, naquele momento o que estava em jogo era tão precioso para a menina que ela tivera coragem o bastante para encarar seus medos e mostrar ao pai que era capaz de assumir aquela responsabilidade. Ela apenas observara enquanto via aquele homem, com sua postura militar, se aproximando cada vez mais até ficar de frente para a menina e fazer algo que ela não esperava. Ele se ajoelhara, Hyuuga Hiashi, o homem mais temido e respeitado de Konoha se ajoelhara diante de uma pequena menina e lhe segurara a mão, lhe lançando, pela primeira vez desde que a menina se lembrava, um olhar carinhoso, um olhar orgulhoso, um olhar paternal.

- Eu sei que por muitos anos fui muito severo com você, minha filha. Você sabe que tudo que fiz até hoje foi pelo clã, todos os sacrifícios que fiz, tudo ao qual abri mão, foi pelo bem desse clã e nessa reunião, mas uma vez me vi obrigado a abrir mão de minha primogênita pelos Hyuugas...

- Coisa que o senhor fizera sem ao menos pensar duas vezes... – Neji o interrompera, o modo com que Hiashi estava tratando Hinata o deixara ainda mais furioso, ele queria dobrar o coração de sua filha apelando para o lado sentimental da menina, seu ponto fraco, para que essa não mudasse sua opinião.

- Como Neji mesmo contara, o conselho decidira casar você com um dos membros do conselho... – Neji serrara os punhos, aquelas palavras eram a confirmação de seu temor – Mas... Diferente do que os dois concluíram, eu não aceitei...

- O QUÊ?? – Neji e Hinata exclamaram em uníssono. Aquela informação era difícil de ser processada por seus cérebros. Definitivamente aquele não estava sendo um dia normal.

- Exato... – Tsunade finalmente se pronunciara, até então apenas se mantivera calada, atenta às reações de Neji, temendo que este atacasse Hiashi antes que o velho pudesse dizer a verdade. Na verdade, ela havia pedido para pregar aquela "pequena peça" nos dois antes de contar a verdade para o casal, a fim de ver o quanto ambos eram capaz de fazer os mesmo sacrifícios pelo clã Hyuuga – Hyuuga Hiashi se negara prontamente a sacrificar sua filha pelo clã... E eu que achava que não se ensinava truque novo a um cachorro velho... – ela comenta baixo enquanto bebericava seu saque.

- Obrigado pelo elogio Hokage-sama... – Hiashi responde sendo claramente irônico.

- De nada... – a Hokage se limita em responder voltando a beber seu precioso saque, fingindo não ter notado a ironia na voz do Hyuuga.

Hinata olhava de seu pai para Tsunade, ambos pereciam calmos e ao mesmo tempo sérios, se estavam fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira com a menina disfarçavam muito bem. A questão não era que Hinata não acreditava nas palavras de seu pai, mas sim que era difícil para seu cérebro processar uma informação tão diferente e que contrariava completamente a visão que ela possuía de Hyuuga Hiashi.

Tudo aquilo era muito confuso e difícil de acreditar, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração se enchia de alegria ao imaginar que seu pai se recusara a sacrificá-la, seu cérebro entrava em completo conflito, as lembranças que a pequena tinha de Hiashi eram completamente amargas. Nunca em sua vida ela conseguira ver uma figura paternal naquele homem ajoelhado à sua frente, apesar de, mesmo assim, amá-lo como um filho ao ama seu pai, afinal, bem ou mau, fora ele que lhe criara e protegera desde sempre.

Se Hinata estava confusa, Neji se encontrava em um estado ainda pior, a única vez que soubera que Hiashi não permitira sacrificar algo pelo clã, fora quando descobrira que ele tinha sido contra a morte de seu pai, na época até mesmo se dispusera a servir de sacrifício, pelo menos era o que seu pai contava no pergaminho que deixara ao garoto. Mesmo assim, ele não conseguira ir contra o conselho e Neji perdera seu pai para sempre. Agora aquele mesmo homem dizia que, mais uma vez, fora contra a decisão do conselho e que, desta vez, sua autoridade fora suprema?

A duvida e a desconfiança dominava completamente as faces de ambos os adolescentes Hyuuga, Hiashi podia ver na face dos jovens que os mesmo não conseguiam acreditar no que ele havia dito. Suspirando tristemente o velho Hyuuga quebra o silêncio ao se pronunciar:

- Eu não sou um monstro como sei que ambos pensam que sou...

Ele baixara sua cabeça enquanto procurava as palavras que pudessem, de alguma forma, expressar o que era ser o líder de um clã tão tradicional e rigoroso como os Hyuugas. As lembranças dos sacrifícios que tivera que fazer, das decisões que tomara, dos entes queridos que perdera... Todas elas vieram à tona na mente de Hiashi, junto com um redemoinho de dor e arrependimentos, que ele sempre fizera questão de esconder com sua máscara de homem frio e calculista.

Ainda doía muito em Hiashi o sacrifício de seu irmão, assim como outras perdas que tivera ao longo de sua vida liderando os Hyuugas, aquelas lembranças o angustiavam e o atormentava o bastante para que este segurasse a mão de sua filha com mais força, numa tentativa de voltar a reprimir toda aquela dor que enterrara no fundo de seu coração.

O aperto que o homem fazia em sua mão fizera com que Hinata despertasse de sua luta interna, entre seu coração e sua razão, um lado apoiava a idéia de acreditar no pai, mas o outro lhe dizia que aquilo podia ser um truque, no entanto, ao baixar seu olhar em direção ao pai a pequena se surpreendera.

Diante de si, e de um modo contido, que só não poderia ser escondido dela por estarem tão próximo, Hinata podia ver dor nos olhos de seu pai, podia ver o modo perdido como o velho encarava o chão, o jeito que ele lhe apertava a mão parecendo estar travando uma luta interna. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Hinata se lembra que seu pai também era humano.

Aquela descoberta, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe era chocante, era um enorme alívio, pois diminuía um pouco a imagem de seu pai sobre um pedestal que ela jamais poderia alcançar. Erguendo a cabeça a jovem olha ao seu redor, para ver se seu primo e a Hokage também compartilhavam da mesma descoberta surpreendente da menina. No entanto, Neji continuava perdido em seu pensamento e Tsunade estava ocupada de mais constando que mais uma garrafa de seu precioso saque havia se acabado.

Ao voltar a olhar para seu pai e ver aquele modo frágil em que o velho Hyuuga se encontrava, a pequena Hyuuga constara que era melhor manter aquilo apenas entre eles, até porque ela via que o pai estava tão mergulhado em uma tormenta de dor e angústia que nem ao menos notara que ela o observava, porém aquela visão fizera com que a menina tomasse uma decisão e, da sua luta interna, seu coração saíra vitorioso.

Calmamente e de um modo silencioso para não chamar a atenção de mais ninguém naquele escritório, Hinata levara sua mão livre em direção as de seu pai, que apertavam a outra mão da menina, e a pousara sobre as mãos macias dele. Já fazia tantos anos que não as tocava que a jovem havia se esquecido de como as mãos de seu pai eram tão grandes, comparadas as suas, e ao mesmo tempo macias.

Elas eram quentes, gostosas de se tocar, de algum modo lhe remetiam a um passado bem distante onde aquelas mãos lhe era sinônimo de segurança e aconchego. Com carinho a menina apertara a mão de seu pai o mais leve possível, mas forte o bastante para despertá-lo de seus devaneios, mesmo sabendo que, ao acordar, aquela face humana seria imediatamente escondida pela máscara fria do homem imponente que liderava com severidade, um dos mais antigos clãs de Konoha.

Hiashi sentira quando uma mão pequenina e macia tocara a sua e lhe apertara de leve, erguendo um pouco sua cabeça, o homem encarou aquela mão e, por um momento a achara muito parecida com as mãos pequeninas de sua esposa, seu porto seguro onde ele sempre ia buscar por ajuda e conforto, quando a dor e a angustia lhe atormentavam o coração.

Sua mulher era a única capaz de, com apenas um olhar carinhoso e um toque de suas mão frágeis e pequeninas, retirar completamente toda e qualquer tipo de coisa que pudesse atormentar o coração aflito de seu esposo. Isso e aquelas simples palavras _"vai ficar tudo bem shitashii-kun, eu estou aqui ao seu lado e sempre vou estar"_, mas ela não estava mais lá.

Dois anos após o nascimento de Hanabi, sua esposa morrera em uma missão pelo clã Hyuuga, desde aquele momento, Hiashi perdera seu coração, deixando que o homem mergulhasse naquele mundo freio e severo, guardando para si todo tipo de sentimento que considerasse fraco como amor, dor, medo, compaixão, angustia – e até mesmo aquele jeito de um grande pai babão e orgulhoso, de suas filhas, que ele era – tudo fora escondido e enterrado bem fundo em seu coração, de onde jamais voltariam, ou pelo menos era o que ele queria acreditar.

Calma e lentamente o homem voltara a erguer sua cabeça até, enfim, encontrar os olhos de sua filha, que lhe sorria meigamente e, olhando-o com um olhar repleto de carinho, sussurrava para ele num tom tão baixo que ninguém mais pudera ouvir:

- Esta tudo bem Otosan, eu estou aqui.

Hinata não sabia dizer porquê lhe dissera aquilo, mas de alguma forma, ver seu pai daquele jeito tão humano, lhe trouxera à tona um pedaço agradável de seu passado onde, aquelas palavras, pareciam ser constantemente pronunciadas por uma voz doce que, até mesmo com um simples sussurrar, enchia o peito de uma criança de alegria e segurança.

Hinata lembrara-se naquele momento de sua mãe que, sempre nas noites chuvosas em que relâmpagos rasgavam o seu, ela lhe sussurrava aquelas palavras em seu ouvido, enquanto a menininha encolhia-se de baixo das cobertas, entre sua mãe e seu pai. _"Esta tudo bem Hime-chan". S_empre usava aquela forma carinhosa para chamar sua filha.

Naquela época Hinata se sentia feliz em ser chamada de princesa. Para ela, sua mãe era uma grande rainha e seu pai o rei, ambos governando um clã feliz e cheio de alegria, como sua mãe sempre fazia parecer, até mesmo em noites tenebrosas.

Aquela mulher, de aparência frágil, só precisava tocar a cabeça de sua filha, abraçando-a, e aconchegando-a próxima de si, e sussurrar: _"Está tudo bem Hime-chan, eu estou aqui, não se preocupe, são apenas relâmpagos, eles não vão te machucar. Se acontecer alguma coisa okasan e Otosan vão te proteger, eu prometo". _Por maior que fosse seu medo, ele desaparecia instantaneamente apenas com aquelas palavras, que pareciam mágicas quando vinham de sua mãe _"Está tudo bem"_, sempre se sentia protegida e mais segura só em ouvir aquelas palavras, pronunciadas por aquela voz tão doce e gentil.

Por um momento aquelas palavras pegaram Hiashi de surpresa, mas se aquilo o havia deixado feliz ou não, o homem soube disfarçar muito bem ao colocar, novamente, sua máscara de ser onipotente e erguer-se silenciosamente, sem responder a sua filha, voltando a sua escrivaninha e sentando-se em sua confortável e luxuosa poltrona, os joelhos pulsando, doloridos, já não era mais jovem e, de algum modo, pequenas coisas já começavam a exigir um pouco mais de seu corpo cansado.

O movimento de Hiashi despertara Neji, que tivera que piscar várias vezes antes de colocar sua mente em ordem e lançar a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça:

- Mesmo que o que Hiashi-sama tenha dito seja verdade – e seu coração implorava para que fosse – uma situação parecida já ocorreu antes e, mesmo sendo o líder dos Hyuugas, fora incapaz de se opor à decisão do conselho – referindo-se ao dia em que perdera seu pai, uma lembrança que ainda era um pouco dolorosa para Neji, que não sabia o quanto à sensação de impotência havia tornado aquela lembrança tão amarga para o Hyuuga quanto era para o rapaz – Ou seja, mesmo como líder de nosso clã, certas decisões importantes que o conselho pode interferir diretamente e realizá-las mesmo contra sua vontade, uma escolha tão importante como a unificação do clã certamente se encaixa nessa categoria, então como o senhor quer que eu acredite que realmente o conselho acataria a sua recusa?

- Isso é porque... – quem se pronunciara fora Tsunade que, no momento, se encontrava praticamente dentro do armário de bebidas, só saindo de lá quando encontrava o que queria, mais uma garrafa de saque -...Diferente da situação em que seu pai foi morto, era eu que estava com Hiashi, e não o velho do terceiro Hokage... – dizendo isso a loira abrira a tampa da garrafa com os dentes e enchera, mais uma vez, seu copo com saque, bebendo um longo gole antes de continuar -...Você não é o único que compreende o modo de pensar daqueles velhos do conselho, Neji, é claro que eu não levaria uma proposta tão importante assim antes de avaliar toda a situação e o que poderia fazer para não perder o controle... – calmamente a Hokage se direcionara a escrivaninha de Hiashi e se sentara sobre ela – A solução fora simples... Claro que o acordo perfeito seria a união matrimonial dos clãs, mas a minha melhor kunoichi não ficaria bem casada com um velho!! – Tsunade continua, mandando uma piscadela para Hinata, que cora com o elogio vindo de sua superior – Então o jeito seria casar o Gênio da Família Secundária... – ela começa apontando para Neji – com o Gênio da Família Principal – e em seguida aponta para Hinata. – Decisão simples e inteligente, como o esperado de alguém como eu... – termina orgulhosa de si, enquanto Hiashi bufa, inconformado com a governante de sua amada vila.

-- Agradecimentos --

Agradeço a:

Lady Hyuuga

Yuka-taichou

Gabi HimeSama

Hilana

Prisca Kimura

00-Lila-00

**Persephone Spenser**

taliane

Drey-sensei

Hyuuga Enzan

Uchiha Haru

ByDataenic Histérico

E a todas as pessoas que acompanham essa fic e estão sendo pacientes e esperando pelos capítulos dessa humilde e lenta escritora!!


End file.
